


Forgotten

by BonnieBee101



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Amnesia, Cersei being a supportive bitch, Crack Treated Seriously, Elia Martell Lives, Elia Martell-centric, Elia and Cersei are friends, Elia deserved better, F/M, Forgetting, Jon Snow is Not Called Aegon, Jon Snow is Not a Targaryen, No Incest, Not Lyanna Friendly, Not really though, Oberyn is a good bro, Rhaegar is a little bitch, Rhaenys Targaryen Lives, Some Plot, Some angst, anti lyanna stark, anti r&l, some anti rhaegar too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 29,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22227988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BonnieBee101/pseuds/BonnieBee101
Summary: A total AU.Elia lives but loses her memories about 10 years later, she gets poisoned. I hope you like it, the story is better than the summary haha.
Relationships: Cersei Lannister/Oberyn Martell, Elia Martell/Rhaegar Targaryen
Comments: 92
Kudos: 161





	1. Chapter 1

All she knows is pain, and the light feeling in her body. Like she was floating around in nothingness, all dark, black, without a hint of any light coming through. She hears voices, they speak to her, asking her questions she cannot answer, begging her for things she cannot do, if she could wake up, she would. If she could answer her sobbing brother, she would. But she cannot. There is barely anything holding her in this world any longer, nothing to keep her tethered to a world that had wronged her so brutally. 

Then a different voice joins the others, calling her name. Such a familiar voices, one she could almost place, but when she begins to recall, there is nothing but pain in her heart, this voice, one that she cannot place, doesn’t know, but knows there is pain in her heart when she hears it, as though he had done something terrible. 

She feels his hands on her hair, on her face and her hands. Begging, in a tone, she could never imagine he would speak to her in, she feels his lips on her forehead, whispering softly and crying, she knows this, she feels the wetness fall onto her face. 

She can’t remember how long she had been floating in the darkness, awake, but not quite. She knows he sits beside her, for hours it feels like, but she knows of the other woman who comes into the room, begging him to come back to her. Yet he refuses, screams at her to leave, that this was their space, she had no right to be here. But she cannot place a face to the voice

She doesn’t know what time it is if it is morning or night when she opens her eyes. The drapes are closed across the window, this is her room, the bed is warm. Soft. Home. She flinches at the sound of the door opening, wishing for a moment that this was a dream, that she was truly dead and she couldn’t have to face whoever had come into her room. The drapes are also pulled across her bed, to keep her hidden? Or to keep those who were not welcome out?

A familiar sound of a child’s giggle, her daughter is here, that is good. Hopefully, she was being cared for,

“Rhaenys?”

She almost doesn’t recognise her own voice, hoarse, as though she hadn’t drunk in years, it hurt almost, to speak. Her throat felt as though someone had taken a dagger to it, or as though their hands had been wrapped too tightly around it, as though someone had tried to kill her. 

Her voice startles those in the room, she feels it, the stillness and then there is a burst of light, as the drapes are ripped open by a tall figure, she couldn’t clearly see the face. Why was he here? Her heart beat faster than she thought possible. Then he is falling to his knees beside her, reaching for her, crying and asking her how she’s feeling, when had she woken up, does she need anything? On and on the questions wash over her, and there is a familiarity here. But there is nothing, no remembrance of the man that falls to his knees beside her, crying and clutching her hand. Pushing her hair away from her face, pressing his lips to her hand. 

She couldn’t open to mouth to speak again, but as though he knew what it was she wanted, there was a cup at her mouth and sweetness filled her mouth, soothed her throat, washed away the dryness. This went on for a moment, before another figure appeared beside him, smaller, but no less familiar.

“Mother, you’re awake!” 

Both sit at her bedside, watching her, waiting for her to say something. He was still crying, wiping the tears away before more fell into their place, his hand had found her own and held onto it with a strength she herself did not possess. Here were the voices calling to her, but she felt as though something was missing and though she wanted to ask, there was something beautiful at this moment. A stillness, peace, that she didn’t want to break. 

But something causes her confusion, why did Rhaenys look so much older, than when she had last seen here? Why was he older too? How long had she been asleep? She remembered nothing, but her daughter looked almost ten years old, but she had been only a year old the last time she saw her.

“You look confused Elia, what is wrong? The maester said you would be disoriented, but you look as though you have seen a ghost?”

He spoke to her with a kind voice, he called her by name, yet she did not know his. Was he a knight? Sent to protect her from some danger she could no longer recall? Her daughter was comfortable with him, leaning onto him. Yet, she could not recall there ever being a knight like this on here, in Dorne. 

“I’m sorry, but do I know you?”

There is nothing on his face, blank with shock? Sadness? She isn’t sure, but he is so beautiful and sad, that it makes her sad looking at him. She doesn’t want to look at someone who seems so sad, sitting beside her, but then there is emotion there, his eyes are full of pain she realises. Had she done something to him? 

“Elia, do you not know who I am?”

His voice breaks at the question he asks, more tears falling to join the others until he can barely speak from the sobs that rush out of his mouth, words come out but she cannot hear them through the heavy breaths he heaves. 

“Mother? Don’t you recognise father?”

Father? She doesn’t recall the man that gave her the gift of her daughter, only a painful thud in her heart when she tried to remember, but her daughter looks sad. Staring at her with her beautiful dark purple eyes, confusion swirls in them. 

There are more voices at the door, a woman's voice and another. She cannot hear them clearly, only muffled. They sound as though they are arguing, but the man sitting beside her is angry, she can feel it in the way her hand is grasped too tightly. The way that hand trembles, the way he stops crying so abruptly then he is standing, letting go of her hand and walking away from her. The only thing she hears is the door being thrown open, the sound of yelling. He sounds angry, but if Rhaenys called him father, then did she now also know this sad, beautiful strange man?

Her daughter is still sitting beside her, moving into the place where he had been previously, resting her hand in her mothers, playing with her fingers and smiling whenever she noticed Elia looking at her, there was a sense of peace here, one that she wished would last forever. But she could still hear the stranger yelling, at who she couldn't say, but it would have to be the woman, that is the voice yelling back. She wonders, who walls could be so thick, you couldn't hear anything, yet not thick enough to block the tones of voice. It was the same woman, that had come into this room, once, when she was still floating. The begging woman. 

She felt almost pity for the woman, but there is a voice in the back of her mind, telling her she should feel no pity for this women, this woman had wronged her. But how could someone she didn't even know, have wronged her? Those are the thoughts running around her head, when he returns, this time, with another man, older and wearing robes. He must be the maester, but one she herself didn't know.

He pokes and probs at her, asking her questions, what time was it, the year and on and on he spoke and she wanted nothing more than to send him away, but who was she to send someone away? He says that there is nothing wrong with her, she looks fine, but she has forgotten things, he says this is normal, that she would remember in time, it is a miracle that she had not passed away.

It is during this examination, another woman entered the room. She was young, angry, and she stood there glaring at them, Elia didn't know her, but there was something screaming now in her head, this was not someone she wanted around her, she wanted her gone. Both men noticed her discomfort, but it is the look on the man whom Rhaenys calls father, that looks so angry. His eyes darken, as he spins around, just the look in his eyes sends the woman running from the room. Good. Elia didn't want her here, something that looked so angry.

She is soon left alone once again with the stranger, Rhaenys having left for her lessons, with a kiss for her mother and one for the man she called father. Elia couldn't remember him, who was he to her, that Rhaenys would feel so comfortable to kiss him and leave. He had pulled a chair to her bedside now, where he sits looking towards the window, where the drapes have now been pulled open to expose a beautiful blue sky and a cooling breeze. 

"You are my wife."

Her head snaps over to him in surprise, his wife? She had never married, especially not to someone who looked so beautiful. There were no men like this in Dorne, his skin was not sunkissed, his hair not dark like hers, instead, he looked like he had never been out in the sun, his hair looked like the moon. His eyes were beautiful, they were lighter than the eyes Rhaenys had, they glittered like Amethyst.

"We are married with a beautiful daughter and a son."

"A son?"

"You do not remember him?"

She shakes her head, there is so much she doesn't understand, how could she have two children, when birthing Rhaenys had almost killed her? She looks around the room, it was decorated in reds and oranges, sheets of silk hanging from the walls, but this was not her bedroom, not the one she had in Dorne. With its huge windows and white walls, covered in layers of fabrics gifted to her from Oberyn from his travels. 

"You do not remember how you came to be here either?"

Again she shakes her head, there is nothing for her to say. How could she trust the word of a stranger? He could be a thief or a murderer. Maybe he had kidnapped her and Rhaenys, was holding them for ransom.

"Your brother, Oberyn, will be here tomorrow."

"I will be glad to see him."

"Ah, she speaks." There is teasing in his tone.

"Who is she? The woman that came in here, the one you yelled at?"

Now he looks uncomfortable, turning his head to look at her, "A mistake." He says nothing else, just going back to watching the sky. Why would he say that? Was she send here for a reason and now he regretted it? But it was none of her business. If he wanted to keep his secrets, then she would not ask him to give her answers. They sit like this for an age, the only sound is of the birds singing outside, his breath and hers. She closes her eyes, breathing deeply, wanting nothing but peace. A knock sounds on the door, the sigh he lets out is heavy.

"There is no peace."

He calls for them to enter, and she is met by three children, two boys and a girl. All three look sheepish, but it is the girl that breaks into a beautiful smile before rushing in and towards her, "Sister Elia! You're awake!" She sounds so happy, when she reaches her side, the stranger gives her a soft smile, placing his hand on her head. They look so similar, they must be related, they have the same eyes, the same hair and skin tone. They are similar to one of the young boys that stand at the door, could one of them be her son? But why are there three children? The other boys look identical to the woman that had fled earlier, could this be her son? It had to be.

"Rhaenys said you were awake, so I had to come and see you!"

She smiles at the young girl, she shines so brightly, Elia reaches over and pats her head, something she would do to her own daughter. The girl, in turn, tries to lift herself onto the bed, failing to do so, until the stranger lifts her up himself.

"Rhaegar, why aren't you sitting with Sister?"

Rhaegar, so that is the name of the stranger who had barely left her side today. It was a beautiful name, suited to a beautiful man. The girl makes herself comfortable bedside her before the two boys still stood in the doorway made their way over. They didn't rush as the girl had, but they looked just as happy to see she was awake as everyone else had, the little blonde one must be her son? He looked at her with the same Amathyst eyes as Rhaegar, but there was none of the sadness that seemed to have been in his eyes all day. This boy was beautiful and bright, like sunshine on a rainy day.

The other boy was different, the sadness that was not in the sunshine boys eyes, seemed to have made its way in this ones instead, what a shame, he was such a lovely child to look at, his grey eyes, his dark hair and pale skin. No resemblance between any of them, but why was he here? Who was this other child to her, when he looked just like the woman that had fled some hours ago? Neither tried to climb into the bed with her as the girl had. Instead, they stood staring between her and Rhaegar, as though waiting for something to be announced, told to them.

"Is Princess Elia feeling better now?" the question came from the grey-eyed boy, staring at Rhaegar. 

"Queen." It was said with a slight tone of anger, Elia wished he wouldn't speak to the voice in such a tone, she was a Princess, she was no Queen.

"Mother said Princess Elia wasn't Queen anymore, because she wasn't waking up."

"Well, your mother was wrong!" This time, it came from the girl, who looked angry and Elia was sure if it hadn't been confirmed earlier, that she was Rhaegar's sister. The same anger was in her eyes, as had been in his earlier. It did not suit such a pretty girl, she decided and brushed her fingers over the girl's forehead. Calming her, before looking to Rhaegar, yes, the anger had come back now, not as loud though.

"I will speak with your mother about this later Jon, now we sit as a family." 

Jon bowed his head, Elia was curious about him, he was a lovely child. Much like her Rhaenys, and maybe like her son? She would get to know all of them if they were family. Her brother would be here soon and maybe he could explain in the blunt way he explained everything else. She could feel Rhaegar's eyes on her, but she kept her focus on the children, wanting to know their names.

"What are your names?"

"I am Daenerys, but you call me Dany." A suitable name, for the Princess that had married the Prince of Dorne, Elia remember the portrait of the Princess that hung in the hall of Sunspear. A pretty woman, aptly named for this younger Princess.

"Rhaeyns said you didn't remember anything." 

"It will come back to me."

"I am Aegon, and this is Jon!"

Both boys pulled themselves closer to her at their introduction. Both peering up at her, looking for something, she wasn't sure. It didn't make her uncomfortable, as though she had been through this before, surrounded by children and this man, who was her husband. In the end, they both climbed up next to her, maybe this was something they had done often? Before the memories had disappeared and she wondered if she would make new memories, if she was unable to remember. It was quiet now, Rhaegar sat still in his chair, the children sat with her, the only one missing was her daughter, then she decided, everything would be complete. 

They must have sat there for hours until the children fell asleep and were taken away to their own rooms. Food was brought and eaten, and still, Rhaegar didn't leave, he only sat beside her and read, sometimes out loud, but mostly whatever it was he was reading, he kept it to himself. She wondered if he would leave her alone at some point, or if he meant to stay in that chair the rest of the night, it would not be comfortable.

"Will you tell me about our marriage?"

A look of discomfort came across his face, "I'm afraid I was not the best husband," at this point, he had put the book he was reading down, "I would not want you to think differently of me when I have worked so hard to gain your trust back." Instead of facing away from her in the chair, he turned both around to face her.

"What did you do, that was so terrible?"

She was curious, he looked sad, but she was sure that wasn't unusual, that he must always look sad. Had he done something terrible, to her or to someone else? Was she to blame but he only wanted to blame himself, she had so many questions and yet, felt as though she couldn't say anything, without his look of sadness turning into something else. They sat together for a short while, he didn't say anything, only looked like he was thinking of what he should say.

"I became infatuated with a prophecy, about dragons and the dead coming back to life," he ran his hand through his hair, "You knew about it, but, you didn't want anything to do with it and now I wish that I had listened to you and stopped looking, stopped asking. But I was so convinced that it was true, I got you with child, far quicker than I should have and you almost died. Bringing Aegon into the world. It wasn't enough and still, I wanted more from you, even when I was told you would carry no more children, that it would kill you, instead, I looked for another. The Dragon must have three heads, Aegon and his sisters reborn. I was so driven by this prophecy, that I took another woman to wife, for my Visenya to be born."

Elia knew then, that's why the woman had been there, waiting for him, "Had I done something wrong? Is it not my duty to give you another child?" she was confused, most men would have gotten their wife with child, even at the risk of the wife's life, for another child, a son.

"Not with the risk of your life. I love you, it is why I did what I did. So that when it was all over, it was you there, waiting for me."

"But you married someone else?"

"It is not a marriage recognised by the Faith, nor by our people. A union that brought so much pain, death and loss."

"Then, that woman, the one who ran away earlier. Is she the one you took as a bride?"

He looked away from her this time, his eyes had been on her the entire time, but now he looked away, as though this was the only thing he had shame for, that woman still being here and living amongst her own children, "Yes, and I was wrong." He stood and walked towards the window, the blue sky had given way to an orange one, the sun setting low to bring a new day. Another day of not remembering. He closed the drapes across the window, before looking back at her, she was surprised to see the look of sadness had increased and it shocked her.

"I always thought, that the child must come from the same father, but I was wrong. it was not another child of my own that I needed. My mother brought Daenerys into the world, and there she was, my third head of the Dragon and still my mistakes loomed amongst us. I love my son, make no mistake, but if I could have him and not her, I would give anything to just have him. She is not the woman that I thought she was."

Elia sat looking at him, "Jon is a lovely child, I enjoyed his company earlier." This seemed to make him happy, "All of the children are." She relaxed back into the pillows, it was late now. 

"I shall leave you to your rest, may I come back tomorrow?"

She agreed before he left, with a kiss to her head and a promise to come and see her in the morning, with the children. It was so quiet now, even when he had been sat there, the sound of his page-turning and it was comfortable. She hoped tomorrow would giver her more chances to get to know the children and ask them questions.


	2. Another Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elia carries on.

When Elia woke up, it was the sound of something being opened. It was dark, shadows danced across the walls from the fire that must have been lit while she was asleep. She wasn’t sure who would come into her room this late, but she quickly closed her eyes as whoever it was, came closer. 

She smelled of roses filled her senses, a woman? They leaned in closer to Elia, she could feel the heat coming off of the person and hair falling across her face. Who was in her room, and what were they doing here?

“You should have died. Why are you still alive, why did you have to ruin everything?”

It was whispered in such an angry tone if Elia had any of her strength, she’d yelled for someone to come and remove this woman. But she was still so tired, and if she were to open her eyes now, who knows what this woman would do to her, while she was still weak?

“He’ll never be yours. He never wanted you, as he wanted me.”

As quickly as she had come in, she was gone. Like the clouds on a windy day. One moment she was leaning over Elia and the next, she was across the room and gone. Elia didn’t dare open her eyes, she didn’t know if there was more than more person that had come into the room. Why did this woman want her dead? Was it the same woman that had been told to leave by Rhaegar earlier? Or was it the other woman who has been stood outside her door, yelling. She wasn’t sure, but it would be difficult for her to sleep now. Knowing that there really was someone trying to hurt her.

She pulled herself up with a struggle, was her body always this weak? She couldn’t remember a time where she truly struggled to move unless she counted the birth of her first child, she couldn’t remember Aegon’s birth, but she wondered if it had made her this weak. It took her longer to sit up than she thought possible, but by the end, her legs were hanging over the side of the bed and she was preparing to stand up. She wasn’t sure how long she had been asleep, maybe longer than the body could deal with? Would she fall over and not be able to get up? 

She shook her head, there was no point in thinking about it, she just had to do it. But she quickly moved her hand to hold onto one of the bedposts, she at least wanted to be able to hold herself up if there was a chance she was going to fall. Standing up was difficult, her knees felt weak, but she was stubborn, and she stood still for what felt like hours, before slowly moving forward. If she could make it to the chair that Rhaegar had been sat in yesterday, then she would be happy. When she finally made it to the chair, she simply fell into it, landing hard on her hip, but she wasn’t concerned. 

She wanted to open the drapes on the window, so she could see what the weather looked like, but she didn’t know if her legs could hold her up for that long, hen she had struggled to get to the chair that wasn’t even that far away from her bed. Instead, she decided that she would wait until someone came into the room, and she would ask them to open the drapes instead. 

Elia was still tired, but what the woman had said to her, it made her feel unsafe. To feel unsafe in a place that was supposed to be her home was ridiculous, but there could be a chance that the woman would come back. Maybe she would come back with someone else and they would finish the job.

It must not have been as late as she first thought, within what felt like an hour, someone was knocking on her door, a servant possibly, which was confirmed once the door was opened and a young woman entered carrying a tray. She looked shocked to see Elia sitting in the chair.

“Your Grace, you should be in bed!”

The tray was quickly put on a table, before the woman was trying to bring her back to bed, not pulling her up, but her hands moved around as though she wanted nothing more than to pull her from the chair and throw her back into the bed.

“I wish to speak, with my husband. Someone came into my room last night.” Elia tried to speak confidently, but she still felt shaken at the memory, the smell of roses and the whispers. Would they know who it was, as she hadn’t seen the face? Was it the woman Rhaegar called his mistake or was there someone else that wished her gone?

“I shall fetch his Grace immediately!”

As quickly as she had come, the girl was gone, the door slamming shut behind her. How long she would be, Elia couldn’t tell, but hopefully not too soon. She was ashamed to admit that she was scared of being alone now, but she couldn’t remember this place, not truly and it was supposed to have been her home for a long time if Rhaenys’ age was anything to go by. She had just pulled herself to her feet, when the door was thrown open and her husband came rushing in, with two other men beside him, guards? Who else would he have brought with him, if not trusted knights or guards?

“Elia! The maid, she said there was someone in your room last night,” he hadn’t looked at her, only saw the empty bed before he spun around and finally spotted her, how he has missed her, she wasn’t sure. It was not as if she had moved halfway across the room, “You should be in bed! Elia, do not push yourself.” She would have felt flattered by the concern, but something about the way he said it annoyed her, like she was in the wrong for moving out of the bed.

“I was happily asleep until someone came into my room last night!” 

“Who was it, Your Grace?”

“I didn’t see her face, but she came in last night and whispered to me, told me that I should have died. That I ruined everything.”

Rhaegar looked angry, but he turned to the men who had accompanied him, “Find out where the guards were last night, how dare she.” He said it in a way, as though he knew who had come into her room, but how would he know, if she hadn’t seen them and couldn’t tell him anything other than the fact that it was definitely a woman.

“She smelt of roses.”

If anything, the anger he had in his face became even more intense, Elia wasn’t sure if there was an occurrence in the past, that she had seen him like this, but she knew for a fact that she never wished to see it again. The anger showed last night was not as intense as this, she would have rather seen him yelling at that woman again, than to see his face contorted into something so ugly. 

“Find Lady Stark, and tell her to wait in my solar. Now!” 

Both men were quick to rush off, one to find the guards from last night and the others to deliver this Lady Stark to Rhargar’s solar. Elia felt uncomfortable, almost as though it was she that was in the wrong, not the woman who had snuck into her room and said such awful things.

“I’m sorry. I knew I should have had you moved back to the Queen’s Chambers, but I know that you do not always feel the most comfortable there Elia.”

He had his way towards her, helping her back into the chair, not where she wanted to be. But she was surprised when she saw him, pick up the table and bring it to where she was sitting, tray and all. The tray slid back and forth slightly before the table was placed in front of her. She was hungry, but she couldn’t be sure that the food would stay settled in her stomach, how embarrassing it would be, to be sick in front of someone she barely remembered. 

“Eat something Elia, I will return once I’ve spoken to Lady Stark.”

“How do you know it was her, that came into my bedroom?” She was filled with curiosity, how did he know, what did he know and would she find out why this woman had come into her room, why she was so angry at her?

“You mentioned roses, it is the scent she alone wears, eat and I will return soon.”

It was not long after that, that he left to meet with the other woman, Elia knew deep down, she should have felt slighted by this, but how could she, when she barely remembered the man. Who was she, to ask him to stay with her and leave this other woman to wait longer. Elia might be his wife, but she couldn’t remember being married to him. But she knew that this woman must have had something to do with her falling ill, if she didn’t do it herself, then she might have sent someone to do it for her. But why, was she not the woman Rhaegar had married to have another child with? He must love her, even though he did not have much kindness in his voice when he spoke about her, whatever she had done if she had done something, must have had a devastating impact on him.

Elia quickly pushed all thoughts away about them, it was odd, but it made her heart hurt, when she thought about him loving this other woman. She instead focused on the tray, there was some light food on there, bread, with some meat and fruits, basic, with a cup of what looked like wine. She made quick work of eating some of it, least they made her eat something she did not like, it was nice, not the food she would have had, has she been in Dorne. But it was still filling, the wine was good, a Dornish red and she wondered if this had been done on purpose, to make her feel at ease. 

She had just finished the wine, when Rhaegar came back in, looking worse than he had before if that was even possible. Elia was confused, there was a feeling of concern in the back of her head, but she pushed it back as far as she could, she would wait for him to say something to her. He walked past her, “Let us sit outside, fresh air should do you no harm.” 

She pushed herself out the chair, her legs still felt heavy, but the pain had almost gone now. She was thankful for it, the thought that she might have had to ask him for help came quick, but left as quickly as it came, the walks to where he stood did not take as long as she first thought it would. The room was large, not too much furniture in the way, Rhaegar had mentioned this was not truly her room, but she would not be too unhappy if she was to stay in here. It was simple, the way that she liked it.

He was right, once the fresh air hit her, she felt better. She had always loved being outdoors, the wind blowing and the sun shining down on her, there was none of the sand that she was used to seeing when looking out of the window, but she was happy to see the sea. The last time she could remember seeing the sea, it was when her mother and Oberyn had given in to her demands to travel and find her own husband. Now she was stood beside him.

“Lady Stark will bother you no longer, I apologise for her.”

“She’s your wife it doesn’t matter to me. She probably thought you would be happy if I didn’t wake up.”

“Why would you think that? She is my wife in the eyes of the Northern Gods, not the Faith. She is nothing more than my mistress, you are my wife.”

Elia shrugged her shoulders, “She told me you’d never want me, not the way that you wanted her. I don’t truly understand, but if you didn’t care, then you wouldn’t be beside me now, would you?” She glanced over at him to see his reaction.

He smiled at her, “I loved you when I first saw you, and I love you still.”

It’s the first time she had heard anyone tell her those words, well, the first she remembers. But they hit the same, she feels childish happiness fill her heart, one she thought might have come from the parts of her that might still remember Rhaegar and the life they shared together. She lifted her arms to wrap around one of his own, he had been sad yesterday, angry today and Elia didn’t know if she could handle seeing him angry again, someone who had such beautiful children shouldn’t be so sad.

“I’m sorry for causing problems,” she felt him rest his head on top of her own, “I know you probably stayed by my side for a long time and I wanted to say thank you.” He brushed his lips against the top of her head, she could feel the heat. They stayed like that for a while, just holding each other. 

“Thank you for being beside me Elia, even when I brought her back with Jon and caused you so much pain.”

She was cut off from answering, by the door being thrown open and the sound of children’s laughter and voices filled the room. Calls for her and Rhaegar to come and play with them read to them and they complied. They were only children and if he had something to do, then he would go, Elia would bask in the presence of the children, build some memories and possibly ask them what they remembered of her. Had she been kind to them, treated them well and loved them as children deserved to be loved? Had she done the same with her husbands' second son, or had she treated him like an insult. 

“Mother, let me tell you about my sword lessons!”

“No, mother let me tell you about my geography lessons!”

“Sister Elia, let me show you my embroidery!”

“Queen Elia, can you read me this book about Dorne?”

This must be what it is like, she decided, to have so many children around all the time. Something that she had always wanted, but had been told was impossible, two of them might not be her own children, but she would treat them all the time.

“Come then, let me see what you have done.”

It was Jon that was closest to her, so it was him she drew closest, looking at the book he held in his hands, “Yes, I remember this book from my own childhood. Tell me what you know.”

Rhaegar watched from the window as Elia was swarmed by the children, Jon sitting beside her on the family chair, the rest had quietened down, but their voices still drifted over to him, this was the first time, in a long time, that he truly felt content. Jon had never been allowed to approach Elia, on his mother's warning, but whenever Elia has seen him, she had smiled and asked about him. It had filled him with joy. He could see still, in his mind, the anger that came out when he had come back to Kings Landing, carrying with him a wife and son, but she had always been kind to Lyanna and Jon, never once raising her voice to them, showing her displeasure. No, he smiled, she always left that anger for him, when he would wander into her rooms to seek her company. He would always say something to set her off, even if he had never meant it. It was always deserved, how she had raged at him putting the lives of their children at risk and she always put herself last, as though he would not care if she no longer was in this world. 

He had thought what he felt for Lyanna was love, but it was nothing compared to how he felt when the false report of Elia and their children's murder had been reported to him, he had almost lost Lyanna to childbirth, but even then, he had not raged nor cried as much as he did when he thought of returning to Kings Landing and there being no Elia, no Rhaenys and no Aegon, the son he had never gotten to know, love or watch grow. He had seen her true colours then, her smile when she thought she would be Queen, her son the Heir and no Dornish daughter to contend her sons claim, and the anger when Arthur had told him it was a false letter. One sent out to hurt him, her dreams, gone. 

He had to deal with Lyanna now, in his heart he still loved her, but he could no longer ignore everything she had done and was doing. The people were talking, about their weak King and his ignorance of Lyanna Stark, mistress of the Queen. How he allowed her to walk around as though she were truly the Queen and Elia herself was nothing but a nuisance. She commanded respect when she deserved none, a child in a woman's body. He blamed himself, if only he had read those books more thoroughly, if only he knew he did not truly need her, to have his third head of the dragon. He should have left her in the North, when she demanded to go back and see her family, knowing she was no longer welcome by the people, nor her family. Hurting his wife, the Queen and employing others to help me and he gave her everything she had ever wanted, he had forgiven her for Jon, taking the boy as his own and raising him with Rhaenys, Aegon and Daenerys, and in response, she had tried to kill Elia. Elia, his wife and love, someone who had understood things, helped him understand and yet, he had not seen how much he needed her until she was almost gone from this world. 

This was unforgivable. It could no longer be ignored, and she would be held responsible for everything she had done. 

Watching his children, he knew, this was family and love. But there was still so much to do, so many things he had to do, but for now. It could wait as he wished to enjoy time with the people who mattered most, Oberyn would be here soon, and Viserys was on his way back with him. He hoped that Dorne had changed his brother for the best, gone was the influence of his father. He rid his mind of those thoughts, instead, it was time to focus on his children and wife, to keep these days happy, while it lasted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you like it? Let me know if you want more suspense? I added some Rhaegar to twist it up, but I think I've made him sympathetic to you guys, and I promise Elia's anger will come! Once she's told about what almost happened to her children, and I wonder who tells her?? Hmmm.  
> Did you like the little bit of backstory? I've based this more TV!Show, which if the version of R&L I hate the most, if that's possible?!   
> Hope you enjoy~~


	3. Truth

It was during one of their many arguments, almost 10 years to the day, that Lyanna finally told him the truth. 1o years, he had raised this boy as his son and to find out now, while Elia was on the brink of death, that he hadn’t even fathered him. Instead, someone, he trusted to care for her, protect her, had fathered a son with her. To tell him now, so many years later, knowing there was nothing he could do to now, to send her and Jon away now would only cause speculation. But for anyone else to find out? What would that do to all those who had lost fathers and sons in a war he had caused? Knowing they had died for nothing.

He had become irritated, it was always the same argument. Always about his children, his wife and her position in the family. There had been nothing about Lyanna he hadn’t loved, but now, it was as though the flame had been blown out so violently. Everything that he had loved about her, thrown out of the window, tossed away as though it hadn’t meant anything to her. He had tried to give her everything that she wanted, the only thing he couldn’t give her, was the title of Wife and Queen. The marriage they had, had in Dorne, as not one that was recognised by the Faith, considering he as lawfully married with two heirs, once she told him the truth. He had known the mistake he had made. 

He tore his land apart for her, and in return, she had passed her half bastard Dornish son off as his own. He still loved the boy, he had raised him, watched him grow alongside his trueborn siblings and there had never been anything in his mind that Jon wasn’t his, after all, Rhaenys took after her mother, except for her eyes, so it wasn’t unusual that Jon carried none of his features, only a hint of purple in his eyes, once the sunlight hit at a certain angle.   
He had been alone with this secret, Elia lay bedbound, almost dead. It was certainly poison that had caused her condition, everyone in King’s Landing knew this, and only one person came to mind when they thought of the Queen dying, only one person would benefit from her death, and that was the King’s mistress, Lyanna Stark. Some thought to point the finger much closer to Queen Elia’s companions, including Cersei Lannister, she had loved Rhaegar as a child, but now as a woman, and one set to marry very soon, there were no questions of where her loyalties lay. They lay with a dying woman, who had freed her beloved brother from the King’s Guard and had given her a prince to marry. 

Lyanna Stark had made it very clear, she didn’t care if the Queen lived or died, once she had breathed her last, it would give way for the King to finally marry her and legitimise their son. They had no more children after Jon, some had died in the womb and the others had lived just long enough to breathe for a few hours before they too passed away. Lyanna had spread rumours to her ladies in waiting, that it was the Queen who had caused these deaths if Elia had had the sense to die sooner, then Lyanna would have given Rhaegar his healthy heirs, someone tutted at her, others laughed. Everyone in King’s Landing knew, if the Queen did die, Lyanna Stark would not last long in the King’s favour, not with her ever-growing arrogance. Everyone could remember the argument between the King and mistress when he caught wind of the lies that she was spreading, his voice had been louder than anyone could recall hearing, never once had the King raised his voice at anyone, not even Tywin Lannister, and everyone knew the volatile relationship that they had. 

Rhaegar knew he hadn’t treated Elia well, but looking at her, lying in that bed and not moving, it was awful for him. Knowing that he had caused this, bringing that woman in the home he was still trying to make with his wife, he hadn’t truly prepared her for Lyanna’s arrival, but coming back and seeing the chaos in the place he was raised, Lannister men wandering the streets, dead bodies of men, woman and children littering the streets. But nothing could brace him for the sight of his family, his daughter almost dead, his son screaming and Elia, sweet, beautiful Elia, sitting at the steps of the Iron Throne. It had taken such a long time for Elia and the children to let him near, he had almost gained Elia’s love back and now, it was possible that he would truly lose her now. He had begged her to stay, she had wanted to leave, go home to Dorne, taking the children with her, and it had taken so many hours of him sitting at her door, begging her to let him in before she finally allowed him to speak to her. 

They spoke for hours, she was as patient as ever, listening to him. But he knew, deep down inside, she would never forgive him for the near-death of their children, to think he would put the very children she had almost died bringing into this world, in danger, for another woman was unfathomable. To think he had changed her so much, from a kind woman who would smile when she saw him, to someone who would barely look at him. Even now, she spoke with him, yet she never looked at him. 

He had been there when she had fallen ill. That’s all they thought it was, she had fallen sick again, she was stressed and it was all too much. But when they had turned her over, there was blood coming from her nose. Her skin was colder than it had ever been, the colours leaving her face. He had yelled for someone to get the Maester, all the while Lyanna stood against the wall, arms crossed watching with an unusual look in her eye. It had been the daughter of Tywin Lannister that had come to him, telling him what she had heard while walking through the gardens. Whisperers of poison that had been brought in from the North, one that was difficult to get a hold of, it would only kill if given in a large dose. 

He hadn’t believed her, this was a woman that had once strived to marry him, but he hadn’t known her as well as Elia had. He had made her a lady in waiting to Elia, not thinking anything would come of it. But again, he had been wrong. Jaime Lannister had been released from the Kingsguard and was not married to a daughter of House Tully, it had been Elia that had comforted the Lioness, and not once had she been rude or angry towards the Dornish woman. Not after Elia has secured her marriage to her brother Oberyn, they would marry in the Sept of Baelor before leaving for Dorne. 

He hadn’t given her much thought, not until she brought him a note, the handwriting he recognised. The contents had caused him great grief, Lyanna asking for more of the poison, it hadn’t killed his wife, and she needed it to work this time and she needed more for the children. He had gone to check on Elia when she woke up, Cersei had followed him to the door, accusing him of being the one to plan the murder, knowing he wanted nothing more to do with his Dornish wife. But she was wrong, and she knew this now, after him raising his voice to her, he had told her it would all be sorted, once Oberyn and Viserys returned and there could be a full investigation. 

He knew Cersei wasn’t pleased, but he had begged her, him, a King, begging a woman to leave it alone until they had more proof. What more could they need, she had argued back, a full confession lay in that letter she had given him and still, he would do nothing to keep his wife and children safe? Did they mean so little to him? He had the Guards take her back to her room, telling her she would only be allowed an audience with him, once Elia was awake and out of danger.

As she was walked around the corner, his little Dragon came to him. Rhaegar loved his children, all of them, but his Rhaenys was his first darling, she was always so happy when they were together, still acted as though he were the only man in her life and he would cherish her until he had to let her go. They had entered the chamber he had Elia placed in, somewhere further away from the room she usually occupied, but it kept people away. They had been ready to sit down, to teach Rhaenys the harp. When Elia’s voice had called out to their daughter, it was as if someone had pulled the drapes open on his eyes, before he was rushing towards the bed.

She was half sat up, the colour had returned to her face and even after waking up after four weeks of not moving, she looked beautiful. He had never been so relieved to see her looking at him, he had seen her eyes squint at their daughter, thinking nothing of it as he rushed to find the maester, they hadn’t expected her to wake up. They thought she would die.

He hadn’t expected her to not remember him, only their daughter. He hadn’t expected her to not know anything at all. Maybe this was a gift from the Gods, telling him that they were forgiving him for everything, but giving his wife back without the memories of what had befallen their family. He would tell her a shortened version of the events that had transpired over the past 10 years, but he would not tell her of what had happened to their children or her. Only about Lyanna and Jon, even now he was so relieved by her being awake. 

Days passed with ease, as Elia became accustomed to her life in King’s Landing, slowly making her way back into the public eye, there were many that had no love for the Dornish, many Lords and Ladies that hadn’t cared about her near death, but once news spread of Lyanna Stark possibly becoming the new Queen, it was as if they had all changed their minds. Elia Martell was suddenly the most popular woman in court, amongst those who had hated her and those who pitied her. They would rather keep a Dornish woman on the throne, than a stupid Northern woman, who had been the cause of so much pain. 

He had been stupid to leave Cersei to her own devices before long the rumours began, the Queen hadn’t just fallen ill, she had been poisoned and the only person that came to anyone’s mind when they thought of it was Lyanna Stark. She was the only one who would benefit from the death of Elia, she was close to the King and she shared his bed and they had a child together. It made sense that she would have a hand in it and so Cersei spread it around, a letter being found with the sigil of House Stark that spoke of treason and murder of the Queen. 

When Oberyn had arrived, even he had been shocked by Elia’s lack of memories, but he had smiled and pulled her close, but Rhaegar had seen the dark look in his eyes, knew that Oberyn blamed him for the stated his sister was currently in. Viserys had been just as angry with him, h knew that Elia and Vsrys had bonded while he was away, knowing his brother loved his good sister more so than before. But he had been even stupider to leave Elia and Cersei together after Rhaenys had mentioned seeing them walking together, he had been furious with himself. He knew that he couldn’t keep them apart, knowing that Cersei had wanted him to tell Elia and he had refused. He knew she would be the one to tell Elia, tell her everything that had happened, everything he had refused to speak of in case he upset her. 

He had wanted a new beginning with Elia, to do things the right way. But by keeping the truth from her, he had caused even more pain than he imagined, he had never thought Elia would turn that anger to him and him alone, thinking she had forgiven him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does this help? I knew it wouldn't make sense for Rhaegar to raise Jon from a baby while knowing he wasn't his father, so I thought it would be better to make it so that he didn't know until he and Lyanna fought about her thoughts and rude behaviour.   
> Did you like it~?  
> Let me know if there's anything you'd like to see?


	4. Cersei.

https://differentjellyfishbitch.tumblr.com/post/190457365471/sim-designs-for-my-fanfic

Character design for Rhaegar, Oberyn, Cersei and Elia. Please let me know if you’d like to see any of the other characters :)

Cersei had been furious, more furious than she could ever remember being and there was nothing that would stop her from speaking with Elia, not even the guards Rhaegar had stationed outside her door and Elia’s. How could he keep pretending that everything was okay, as though Elia forgetting everything was a good thing when the only person it benefitted was himself? 

She had contemplated going out of the window, but the chances of her falling to her death had put a stop to that thought straight away, instead, she had asked to walk in the Gardens, hoping that Elia would have finally left her rooms to walk with the children, enjoy the sunshine and flowers that had bloomed. The only luck Cersei had on her side, was Oberyn, he had finally arrived in King’s Landing, it wouldn’t take much effort for him to help in her plan to speak with Elia and if she had to beg, then damn her pride, she would.

She wanted to walk, as she had walked passed her windows, she had spotted Oberyn walking alone, and this was possibly the only chance right this moment that she had to speak with him before Rhaegar found him and dragged him away. She made sure to use the same look she remembered her mother using when something displeased her when the Guards had made a fuss about letting her go. They didn’t have to go with her, she wasn’t under house arrest, or ordered to stay there by anyone. She hadn't seen Elia or heard the children, so she knew they must either be in the nursery or Elia's room. 

Once she rounded the corner, the Guards out of sight, she rushed towards the stairs that lead to the gardens, Oberyn wasn’t a fast walker if she remembered Elia’s words correctly, but more of a leisurely walker, preferring to take his time and stick his nose in where it didn’t belong. She carefully took the stairs, as quickly as her damned heeled shoes would allow her, before finding herself in the gardens, she strained her neck looking around, hoping to spot the top of Oberyn’s head, or at least the bright clothing that he preferred. 

Cersei caught a glimpse of orange, before rushing towards it and there he was, crouched behind a rose bush listening to a possibly private conversation between two ladies, while she was impressed in once sense, she was annoyed. Why couldn’t he do this another time, she tried to grab his attention, but whatever those women were speaking about, was obviously very interesting, because nothing that she did was pulling him away. In the end, she just walked over to him, standing behind him.

“You are terrible.”

“My Lady, I am quite busy.”

“You shouldn’t speak to your betrothed that way, it might make her feel sad.”

She should picture the look on his face, eyes rolling, before he turned his head to look up at her with a blinding smile, only she knew was fake. To anyone else, it would look as though he was truly pleased to see her.

“Ah, Cersei, what a delight to see you.”

“Shut up, walk with him. Quick.”

He pushed himself up, before walking ahead of her, gesturing his hand for her to follow him, she fumed internally, but she wasn’t some stupid girl from the backwaters, she was a Lion of Casterly Rock, and she wasn’t about to let a third born Dornish son treat her like that. But she was going to marry him, and so she decided to be kind to him, as much as she possibly could be.

“Prince Oberyn, I must speak with you.”

“And what could you possibly say that would interest me?”

She wanted to smack him, his stupid smug face, “It’s about Elia.” it wasn’t a lie, but would he believe her? He knew they had become close, but there was nothing saying that he would think she was lying, so she knew that she would have to tell him about Rhaegar, how he was refusing to tell Elia the truth, how it was Lyanna that had poisoned Elia and had planned to poison the children too. She knew how he would react, but right now, the truth was more important.

She reached out and pulled him towards her, towards a bench that was hidden from prying eyes and once they had sat down, she turned to him, making sure he was looking at her before she began.

“You know Elia was poisoned,” she held her hand up as he opened his mouth, “I read a letter from Lyanna Stark and she confessed that she was the one who put the poison in Elia’s drink and she was planning to get more, for the children.” 

Oberyn stared at her, she could see he was trying to control his emotions. Even he knew that it was a bad idea, to lose his temper, “Does Rhaegar know, or does he still turn a blind eye to everything that woman does?” 

“He told me he would handle it, but I haven’t seen or heard anything. He’s letting her get away with almost killing the Queen and planning to kill his heirs.”

Oberyn placed his hands on his face, he had hated Rhaegar, from the moment he had met him and Elia had married him. He knew nothing good would come from marrying into that family and here it was. Rhaegar allowing his mistress to continue on as if she were a child, allowing her to almost kill his sister, his niece and his nephew. Brining a bastard into King’s Landing to be raised alongside his trueborn children, as though he hadn’t learnt anything from his own family history. No good would come from this.

“There’s more.”

“What else could there be? Had the Stark woman finally become pregnant again, had she become Queen in my sister’s place? When will Rhaegar wake up and realise how fucking stupid he has been?”

“Elia doesn’t remember, anything from the past 10 years, none of the Tourney, none of the war and nothing of King’s Landing and the children.”

If Cersei had thought he was angry before, it was nothing compared to what he looked like right this moment, you could say many things about Oberyn, how much of a philanderer he was and about his many bastards, but nobody could say he didn’t love his sister. He worshipped the ground she walked on, they grew up together, closer than he had to his brother and some would even say Elia was more of a mother to him than his own mother.

“I spoke to him about it, I told him it was a terrible idea and that she deserves to know the truth, how she’ll feel once she finally finds out. The trust she has in him now will be gone and nothing will bring it back.”

“You’re going to tell her?”

“Of course I am, she’s been kind to me and I have to repay her.”

He nodded his head, before standing up, “I’m going to continue my walk and you can go speak with Elia, meet me here tonight and tell me everything.” He bent down and dropped a kiss onto her forehead. HE was gone before she had a chance to say anything back, or confirm she would meet him here later tonight. Cersei looked around quickly, to make sure there were no people walking around close to where she was sitting when she had confirmed this, she placed her fingers on the sport Oberyn had kissed, she could feel her face flush from embarrassment. She shook her head, before she too left, squaring her shoulders, making her way towards the Nursery, if she couldn't find Elia in there, then she would have to check Elia's room and she couldn't stop anyone from stopping her from speaking with Elia. Not even Rhaegar could stop her.

She was uncharacteristically nervous standing outside Elia's door, wondering to herself how she would approach the topic, would she just blurt it out and hope for the best, or would they sit down and then Cersei would bring it up? Nervous it was a feeling that she had never truly had before, only once before, when her mother had gone into labour with her youngest brother. She shook her head, there was only one way to do this, and it was just to say what was on her mind and make sure the children weren't there because Cersei wasn't sure that she could handle talking about something like that in front of them, not even the bastard one. 

She knocked on the door and waited for an answer, when she received one she opened the door, pocked her head around and saw that only Elia was in there, sitting by the balcony windows at the table. Elia gave her a smile, it didn't shine quite as bright as it usually would, but of course, Elia probably didn't recognise her. It had been such a long time, Cersei knew, in Elia's mind that she was still only a young girl, instead of the young woman standing in front of her. But Cersei brushed her hands to smooth out her dress, before dropping into a curtsey.

"Your Majesty, I'm not sure that you remember me, but my name is Cersei Lannister."

"Cersei? You've changed, you look just like your mother."

Cersei received many compliments from people, but the ones that made her the happiest, were when they told her she looked like her mother. Someone who was so beautiful, kind and loving. Someone Cersei tried every day to be more like. Elia gestured for her to sit down across from her, and Cersei sat down, her nervous had spiked and she wasn't really sure if she'd able to get anything out. She had to. To keep something like this from Elia, would only bring chaos later on when somebody else told her and Elia would have no idea what they were talking about. 

"Your Majesty, I have come to you, because I think there are some things that have been kept from you and I think you deserve to know the truth."

"Please, call me Elia, my brother came to me earlier and told me that we have become quite good friends, and I even suggested the marriage between the two of you, if this is so, then you may call me by my name, if I may call you by yours?"

"Elia then, I have to tell you, that your husband if lying to you," Cersei watched Elia's eyebrows scrunch together in confusion, "I know he told you about Lyanna, about what they did but he hadn't told you everything. You were pregnant, with Aegon when Rhaegar crowned Lyanna Stark the Queen of Love and Beauty at Harranhall, overlooking you his wife and causing tension with Robert Baratheon, Lyanna Stark's betrothed. When you had Aegon, Rhaegar ran off with her, to Dorne, where they married and had their son. While they stayed happily in your homeland, the realm fell apart around us. War broke out, families were torn apart and they did nothing. Lyanna got her own father and brother killed, because of her selfishness, they almost got you and your children killed."

Cersei wouldn't be able to describe the look on Elia's face, she had only seen this look once in her life. When her father had found out her mother had died. When everything you loved had been ripped away from you, nothing to keep you together, instead you have been left to fend for yourself in this world of lies and pain.

"My children?"

"It was my Father, that brought King's Landing to its knees that night, but it was not my father's men that broke down your door and tried to take you from this world, it was the man your husband had knighted, that almost murdered your son, your daughter and you. Were they his orders, I don't know. But I don't think this was something that should be kept from you. Not with everything happening now. Not with the shit that Lyanna Stark had done."

"What does the mistress of my husband have to do with this?"

"Everything Elia, she had everything to do with that."

Cersei reached over and grasped Elia's hands, they were shaking and Cersei could see a little bit of the old Elia in this one's eyes, the fire and the anger. The same look that had been in her eyes when Rhaegar had presented Lyanna and her son to them in the Throne Room, as though they deserved to be there. Cersei prayed that Elia would keep ahold of that anger, keep hold of it and let it burn the lies Rhaegar had built up around them. Cersei wanted him to pay for the pain he had caused, not only what he had done to Elia but by bringing Lyanna Stark to live with them in King's Landing. She made demands she had no right to make, she had caused so many difficulties, The Queen Mother, Rhaella had left to live on Dragonstone permanently and many could recall the fight between Lyanna and Rhaegar when Jon was meant to move into the nursery with the other children, she hadn't been happy, telling Rhaegar that his heir, should have his own room as though she had forgotten that Jon wasn't even third in line for the throne, not being legitimised, he came behind Daenerys. If he even made it to the throne.

"When you fell ill, it wasn't by accident, you were poisoned by a plant that only grows in the North, the same plant that Lyanna asked to be delivered to her, I don't know who the letter truly was asking, but even I don't think Ned Stark would have the balls to try and poison the Queen."

"Why, what have I done to her, that is so terrible that she wants me dead?"

"You have everything she doesn't, you have a husband and two children that are set you become a King and Queen in their own rights. She doesn't have Rhaegar fucking Targaryen and that's what made her so angry, she wanted you gone so that she could take your place and place her son in their place. But everyone from here to Dorne knows that Rhaegar will not marry that woman, not now he knows what she's truly like. The Faith would never allow that marriage to happen."

Cersei sat with Elia for many hours after telling her the truth, watched all the emotions play on her face and the thoughts that swelled out of her mind, listening to her and answering any questions that she had, all she wanted Elia to know, was that she wasn't to blame, everything that had happened was at the fault of Rhaegar and his mistress, not the fault of the wife that had only wanted to support and care for her family. Dorne still rallied for the Queen and her children, Oberyn did so too. He loved his sister, and Cersei expected any daughter they would have, to have the same name as their aunt. A weight had been lifted off of her own shoulders, and she knew it had also been lifted off of Elia's too. Elia wasn't a stupid woman, she knew there were untruths in the story Rhaegar had told her, but why would he keep something like this from her? Did she not deserve to know? Did she have to rights to know that her children had almost been brutally murdered all for the mistakes of their father? Elia had fallen for Rhaegar in the days that led up to this moment, finding out the truth.

To know that all these days had been lies, everything that came out of that mans mouth were lies, lies piled high on top of one another. 

One day those lies would catch up to him, Cersei would make sure of it, once she saw Oberyn tonight, to find out what he wanted. Maybe he had a plan of some sort, Cersei only wanted to see Lyanna gone, sent away to never be seen or heard from again, maybe Rhaegar could join her. Two terrible people left alone to wander the rest of the world together until they became sick of one another and killed each other. That would be a good ending, Cersei decided, if Lyanna and Rhaegar disappeared altogether and everyone would go on with their lives, forgetting about an unhonourable King and his mistress.

But it never worked out that way, neither would get anything they deserved. Instead, it was everyone else that would suffer from their stupidity. Aegon would inherit a throne, while in constant competition with this half-brother, Rhaenys would probably end up married to her brother or her uncle and Daenerys, the poor little Princess would be left to marry one of the Stark boys. A Southern princess, left to wilt and frost up in the cold, dark North. Lyanna would get everything she wanted if she got her own way, her son would end up on the Iron Throne, even if she had to kill his half brother herself. 

Cersei left Elia with a promise to come and see her tomorrow, she would bring Elia those orange cakes she loved so much. She was surprised someone nobody had thought to come and find her, especially Rhaegar, he would have done anything to keep her from telling Elia the truth, maybe he'd have sent her back home. But it was worth it, knowing that she had finally paid Elia back for all the kind things she had done. 

She decided not to go back to her room, she went, instead, to the bench where Oberyn had asked to meet her later that night, it didn't matter if he turned up early or not, it would give her some time to think about everything that had happened with her talk with Elia, give her some time to gather her thoughts. Make sure that she had told her everything that she truly needed to know. That her life was possibly in danger and something needed to be done. She was shocked to see Oberyn already waiting for her, she looked around to make sure nobody could see them and made her way over. There were many things they needed to discuss, plans to make.

"Ah, My Lady, you are early."

"I could say the same about you, there are things we need to speak about," She moved to sit beside him, "I've told her everything, she's taken it quite well if I'm being honest and I don't think Rhaegar will getting anywhere with her now, not now she knows."

"Good, the worst thing that ever happened to our family, was mother forcing Elia in that marriage. I know Elia loved him, loved him enough to forgive him for bringing that woman and her son into their home, enough to allow them to live alongside them and the boy to be raised with Aegon and Rhaenys. I wish, that Elia had never set eyes on Rhaegar that day, instead, she should have run away with me when I offered to take her away and live in exile. Anything would have been better."

Cersei hadn't expected Oberyn to speak so much, but she felt the same. She had thought she loved Rhaegar once, would have been happy to live beside him and bring his children into this world, but there was nothing inside of her but pity once Rhaegar had named Lyanna the Queen of Love and Beauty, though, she could not hold a candle to Elia. The horse-faced girl with muddy grey eyes and a personality to match. 

"What are you going to do Oberyn?"

He grabbed the back of her head, pulling her in close to him, smiling and pushed a kiss against her mouth. This was not a love-filled kiss, but one that meant something and Cersei wasn't sure she could handle the meaning. What if he wanted to do something stupid? He pulled back with a wide grin on his face and whispered into her ear.

"We're going to kill her."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think~??  
> I hope you liked it!


	5. Oberyn.

Elia was sitting by the window, the children sitting around her room doing their own things, she could hear them speaking and laughing with one another. It was nice, to not be alone. She wasn’t sure why, but there were not many people around her, only the children, Rhaegar, Cersei and Oberyn. Cersei had been a constant presence since that day, where everything she had thought to be her truth, turned out to be a lie. The only one that had not been to see her was Jon, Elia didn’t know why, but it was possibly something to do with his mother or maybe even Rhaegar himself. Maybe they didn’t want him around her, now that she had recovered from the poison, being able to walk around easily now, without her legs shaking. It was a welcome change, the past few days she had been spending less time in bed.

The children had been coming into her room more frequently as well, especially Daenerys, who seemed to look at Elia as a mother, now her own had moved permanently to Dragonstone and refused visits from everyone, including her own children. Elia couldn’t really remember the Queen Mother but assumed she had been kind, and it was unusual for her to not want to see her children according to Rhaegar. But how could she believe anything he said when he lied to her about so many things? She would have to talk to him about, once he came to see her. She couldn’t leave it unanswered. She needed to know why, why he had done what he had and why had he left them to die? Had she done something to make him hate her and the children? If she had, there wasn’t a chance she would actually know.

“Mother, what does this mean?” Aegon handed her a book, where the word ‘annulment’ was pointed out to her, “Lady Lyanna says that’s what father did with you, but I don’t think I can ask him, he gets angry when I speak about her.” 

“I don’t think that is something you should worry about, what else have you been reading, you’re so smart.”

He preened at her compliment, before launching in a rant about all the book he wasn’t allowed to read yet because according to his tutor, he was too young. But it wasn’t fair because he knew father had read those books when he was young and why wasn’t be allowed? Elia thought the book was probably about those stupid prophesies that Rhaegar was obsessed with, best to keep their son away from those. 

She didn’t want him to make the same mistakes as his father.

“Mother, Uncle said he was going to teach me to throw a spear!” Rhaenys’ voice rang out, she looked so pleased, “So that I can become like Obara, she throws a spear and she looks amazing when doing so!” Her daughters face warmed with excitement, Elia was pleased for her, she too would have been taught, but she had been sick as a child and mother had worried that it would be too much for her body to handle.

“Well, I look forward to watching your practice, I’m sure you’ll do very well.”

When it was time for the children to leave for their lessons, Daenerys hung back and looked shy, which was unusual. She was usually such a vibrant child, always smiling and playing with the other children. She shyly ran her hand across Elia’s chair, her head bent so she wasn’t looking at Elia. It was strange, Elia had never seen Daenerys look like this, had something happened earlier while she hadn’t been paying attention, or was it just something that happened to Daenerys sometimes. 

“Sister, will you teach me to embroider? I’m not too at books like Aegon, or fighting like Rhaenys.”

“Of course I will, Daenerys you’ll do so well. Shall we start tomorrow? You can leave your lessons and I’ll teach you.”

Daenerys was a beautiful child, the bright smile that shone on her face once Elia agreed was lovely. Elia was pleased that she was the one that had done that, and maybe the reason Daenerys was shy was that she didn’t usually gather so much attention. Everyone was always so busy, they didn’t pay enough attention to the youngest child of the King. So overlooked. 

“Now, off you go, you have lessons.”

Daenerys pressed a kiss to Elia’s cheek before running out of the room, the door closed and once again, Elia was alone. She wondered if Cersei would stop by today, perhaps she would bring Oberyn with her. She hoped so, otherwise, she’d be lonely until Rhaegar came to see her, maybe he would spin more like to appease her and she wasn’t sure if she would be able to hold in her anger, to have to self-restraint to not say something. Her thoughts were cut off by knocking on the door when she told them to come in, she was surprised by happy to see Oberyn.

“Sister, you’re looking well.”

“Oberyn!” 

She was genuinely happy to see him, he looked well though, his smile wide and bright. Wearing bright colours as per usual, but alone. She had noticed Cersei and Oberyn had been spending a lot of time together, not unusual, they were going to marry one another. But to see them happily together was nice, finally, her brother would settle down and have someone to spend the rest of his life with. Hopefully.

“You’re alone for once, where is Cersei?”

“I’ve sent her to find me a book, one I’ve been looking for, for quite a while. She said her father may know something about it, but we both know how prickly Tywin Lannister can be, he would never give it to me himself.”

“Well, let’s hope she does then.”

He was quick to take a seat beside her, watching her face closely, “Cersei said she’d told you everything, how have you been taking it?”  
Elia wasn’t sure if she could give him a satisfactory answer, because she was so terribly angry at Rhaegar, at Lyanna and the events that had caused so much pain and death for many people. They had made a terrible mistake and people had paid the price for it, something they shouldn’t have had to do, she turned her head this time, to look at her brother, he looked older than he did before, the time she could remember, and it was hard to know she had forgotten so much of her life.

“I’m angry,” she answered, “I’m disappointed and I don’t even know if it’ll go away, how could I forgive and forget, about something I don’t even remember.”

“You’re allowed to be angry, Elia, there is none in this world who deserves a happy ending more than you.”

“Apparently, my husbands’ mistress is the one who did this. She wants me gone, to take what she thinks is rightfully hers, but how can it be? It wasn’t her, that almost lost her life and her children, it was her that caused this. I’m so angry at her and I don’t want this to bury me, this hatred. I want it to go away.”

Oberyn sat with his sister for a while longer, listening mostly, to see his sister, someone he had looked up to as being so strong, be so broken-hearted was a worse fate than death. He’d rather be dead than see her continue to live like this. Locked up as though it was her, that was in the wrong. Hidden away like a dirty little secret. But he had Cersei work her magic, it wouldn’t be long now, because the entire Court heard about what Lyanna had done. They would watch from the sidelines, as her life fell apart around her, any alliances she had, which were few and far between, would be gone, her support would be gone and she would be left to feel exactly as Elia had. 

Alone, unloved and unwanted.

There would only be one victim in this, the boy, Lyanna’s son. Who she kept so separated from the rest of the family, only being allowed around the other children when Lyanna was too busy to pay attention. Oberyn felt guilty for the boy, an innocent victim in the affair that tore a country apart, he would offer the boy safety in Dorne, they didn’t blame children for the crimes of their parents. He would be loved and happy. 

“I must meet with Cersei, sister, tell me if there is anything you need.”

“Walk in the gardens with me tomorrow, I would like to see the gardens Cersei had spoken so much about.” 

He agreed, before dropping a kiss to her hand and leaving. It was hard, leaving her behind, but he was close to her now if anything happened he would know. Killing Rhaegar would be too kind, though Oberyn with nothing more than to throw him from the highest point whenever he saw him. Killing him wouldn’t stop Lyanna from trying to put her son on the throne, but if she wasn’t here, there would be none to push for the boy to be legitimised. He would protect his family first, his nephew who would be King, his niece who could be Queen, little Daenerys who looked sadder and sadder, every time he saw her, she would thrive in Dorne, even more than his own niece, just as the first Daenerys had. A little companion for little Arianna and his own daughters. He would speak with Elia, the girl was too but off from the world, a child yes, but one that was surrounded by deception. A child that needed the sun to thrive, he could picture her playing in the Water Gardens, as he and Elia had as children. He could imagine her growing out of her shell, and blooming like a pretty desert flower. 

He spotted Cersei, before she saw him, standing by the same bench, as pretty as a painting, a beautiful red and gold dress that brought out of paleness of her skin and the gold of her hair. Cersei was beautiful, none could deny it, but it wasn’t the only thing he liked about her. Her ambition, the way in which she held herself and her eyes. Those beautiful green, cat-like eyes. He likes those the most. He hoped any children fathered with her, would have those eyes. Oberyn knew he was lucky, marrying the only daughter of Tywin Lannister and being the Good-Brother of the King, there were many that envied his position, he would, had he been in another’s shoes.

He had always been shocked by the differences in Lyanna Stark and his sister, yes, Lyanna had a charm about her. But she couldn't hold a candle to Elia's beauty. She was pretty in a very Northern sense of the world, but too boyish, even now, she could hardly pull off a beautiful gown and look as though she were born to wear it, even now, her figure was more that of a child, it was not her beauty that pulled Rhaegar's attention, anyone could see that. But maybe it was her personality, it was hard to say. Nobody could remember a time where Lyanna had been anything other than a vile, scorn filled woman. Someone who wanted to murder children. Oberyn thought it was laughable, that she thought Rhaegar would be happy with the death of his little dragons, no, even he would not be so cruel. He would have sent them away, home to Dorne, to live out the rest of their lives if he didn't want them here any longer. 

But he and Cersei were on a mission now, one that could have grave consequences if they were brought to light. If the fall out for Lyanna Stark was as bad as he was hoping, maybe they wouldn’t have to kill her, she would flee in shame back to the North, where they would shut the doors on her and send her away. Maybe she would wander around the North because dying of the cold, or maybe she would be smart and leave for the free cities. He just knew he didn’t want her around anymore, to cause pain and mischief. 

He smiled at Cersei when she turned around, her cheeks warmed up, and in her hand, she held a book. Tywin Lannister had quite the spy network for himself, many would find it hard to believe but it was true, even Varys, the Spider would sometimes work alongside him. Oberyn knew that book contained information, that was detrimental to the downfall of Lyanna Stark, even she couldn’t hide the truth for much longer.

Her time was almost up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh, eh, what do you think?


	6. Elia.

Elia has just finished her meal, playing with the embroidery that Daenerys has brought to her when he came to see her, he looked tired, but this time she didn’t seem to care, she was glad he was being kept up at night and he wasn’t getting any sleep. She didn’t greet him either, which was unusual, she would have walked over to him any other day, but she was angry today. Rhaegar had been avoiding her, she knew this, he knew this and everyone around knew this, and she wanted nothing more than to throw him out of her room, but she was nothing if not polite, so she would let him speak to her. Watch him sweat when he realised she knew, she knew everything and there was nothing he could do about that now.

“Elia, how are you today?” 

He made himself comfortable in the chair opposite her, looking out of the window, she was so angry! How could he come in here and act as though everything was okay, now she knew the truth, did he care? Or was he as stupid as he pretended not to be?

“I had a very interesting conversation with Cersei the other day.” She kept her hand occupied with an embroidery she was doing for Daenerys, she had promised to make something for her, and she wasn’t going to not do it, just because he was here, “She mentioned something that I didn’t have any idea of.”

“Cersei Lannister has always had a vivid imagination.”

He was! He was going to pretend he didn’t know what she was talking about! If she was angry before, it was nothing compared to what she felt now, was he going to pretend nothing was true, even though she had confirmed it with her own brother, from her daughter? She looked calm on the outside, as though she had no care in the world, but on the inside? There was a growing ball of rage inside of her.

“About your mistress.”

That caught his attention, his amethyst eyes shooting up to look at her, she tried not to smile, how would he like it, she thought if she feigned ignorance? Would he be angry? Or would he be happy to have a stupid, ignorant wife? Would that make him happy, if she pretended she didn’t now know the things she did? She knew it would, but she wasn’t the Elia he remembered, she was an angry woman, she was furious, but she wouldn’t be ashamed of her anger, why should she be? Elia was not the one at fault here, she wouldn’t be at fault today or tomorrow. She would allow her anger to simmer, but not forever, not for the amount of time that Rhaegar wanted it to. 

“How could you keep this from me? How could you lie to me about something so horrific that happened to my children? To me? Or were you happy to keep me locked inside this room, away from the rest of those who live here, to remain ignorant while you carry on playing happy families with the woman who wants me dead!” 

He looked startled now, she had never raised her voice to him, never once allowed him to see the true anger underneath the surface of dignity she showed to the rest of the world, she wanted him to be shocked, she wanted him to know exactly how she felt and even if she had to scream it from the balcony, he would know. She loved Rhaegar, stupidly, but he loved her too, love made people wake. Did it make her weak? In a way yes, but in another? It made her strong, because she had the very thing that his mistress wanted.

Him.

“Elia-”

“Don’t say anything, if you’re going to lie to me. I want you to tell me the truth! You annulled our marriage so you could marry Lyanna Stark, was it you who sent those men to kill us and was it you, that gave her the poison to end my life?”

“I didn’t send those men!”

Good, he was angry now, she could see it, see it in his eyes and the way his face changed. She wanted him to feel the same way she did, even if it meant the end of this marriage, she could go home to Dorne with Oberyn and Cersei, live happily there, while he could remain here, left in his anger with his mistress and their bastard child. But she didn't want that, she wanted Rhaegar with her and their children, away from the cruel ways of the world.

“But you knew she poisoned me? You knew she was planning to kill our children and you have done nothing! Why have you not sent here away? Why have you left her to scheme, ruin my life and you have been happy to stay on the sidelines!”

“You’re right!” He had stood up now, his anger clear as day, this is what she wanted to see, “I did annul our marriage! But it was never a true annulment, I knew the Faith would never agree to a second marriage, nor would they agree to a marriage that was not overseen by a Septon. I knew this, she didn’t. It was cruel, but Lyanna was never meant to come to King’s Landing, the child she carried would be given over to us to raise, she would have been out daughter, but I did not know, how deep Lyanna’s cruelty ran.”

He had braced himself against the window, refusing to look at her, “Jon,” Elia looked up at the sound of the boy’s name, the way Rhaegar said it, “He’s not my son. How I didn’t know, I don’t know, but he was conceived by one of my closest friends, planned I assume. I didn’t know, not until you fell ill. Lyanna was making a scene, talking about how her son would be King, with you dead, there was no need for Aegon to ascend the throne, the people would never accept a half-Dornish prince as King. But you weren’t dead, were you. You lived, because you are strong and our children need you, you lived because you are stubborn too."

He looked back at her now, she couldn’t see the look in his eyes, but she wanted to know more, like this wasn’t her life, like she was looking through someone else’s eyes as they finally got the answers they asked for. Elia wanted to know everything, everything that had lead up to this moment.

“I only found out about the poison when Cersei showed me the letter, I was shocked. How could this woman, a woman I thought I knew, be so cruel and full of anger, as to want my wife and children dead? She blamed me for her brother and father’s death, but I wasn’t the one who sent that letter, telling them she had been kidnapped, raped and threatened. She lied! She came with me willingly! It was Lyanna Stark, she sent her family here, she sent them to their deaths.” 

Elia’s hand flew to her mouth in shock, eyes wide. Her heart was beating so quickly now, was she scared or was she in shock? Would Rhaegar turn his anger towards her? No, he was many things, but he had never raised his hands to her. His voice shook as he continued, resentment and anger in his voice.

“I made a terrible mistake bringing her here Elia, it’s true. But I cannot just send her away if I did, what would stop her from campaigning for Jon to be made heir? In the North out marriage is true, and because of that, to them, Jon is the heir to the Iron Throne. It was my mistake that allowed this to happen Elia, but I would never allow you to be punished for something that you had no part in."

“But I was punished, I almost lost my life! Out children could still lose their lives!”

“I know! You don’t think I know that! I sat by your bedside day by day at the Maester told me you would never wake up! I had to sit by as people spoke of you as though you were already dead, buried and Lyanna was making herself comfortable on the throne that should be yours! She had already sent for her family to come here Elia! She had asked the servants to move Aegon from his room, so Jon would stay there, Elia. Lyanna has made herself comfortable it is true, but you are the Queen. I cannot make any decisions without you. Perhaps that makes me weak, a weak King, but if you asked me for anything Elia, I would do anything within my power to let it happen.”

He was by her side suddenly, falling to his knees, “Tell me to send her away, I will do it. There is nothing I wouldn’t do for you Elia, you never told me how you felt about her, you never told me if you wanted her gone and I allowed that I should have asked you when we came back. I should have done something sooner, but I couldn’t. Not without you, everything I did, I ran it by you and without you there beside me, I don’t know what I’m doing. Love makes men weak Elia, I thought it was Lyanna that made me weak, but she only made me weak-minded.”

“It’s too late now Rhaegar, if you sent her away now, people would talk and it would not be you that they blamed. It would be me. I would have to go through it all again, only this time, I would be awake. You must think of what would make her angry if you did something, what could you do to make her show her true colours?”

"Her son, he makes her weak. But I cannot do anything to him, I have raised him as my own, he is my son in all but blood, using him to ruin her, would it not make as ruthless and cruel as her? How could I do it?"

“How can I do anything, leave my room, with her lurking around corners and waiting? Waiting for a sign of weakness and then launching her attack? I am not safe here Rhaegar, you know this, she knows this. Jon will not be harmed, I will keep him close to me from now on. You are the King, you can do as you wish Rhaegar, so be the King I know you are, do something about this.”

She felt him nod against her hand, but they stayed like that for a while, only breaking apart by the arrival of the children, this time Jon was with them. They put on their fronts and made time for the children, she made sure to watch Rhaegar’s interactions with his sons, he treated them the same, it surprised her. Could she have? Yes, she decided, she could have loved Jon as her own, had his mother not been here, be a positive in his life, she would have allowed him to flourish in his own way, rather than moulding him after his brother. He was a child, nothing to do with the mistakes his mother had made. Jon must have felt her eyes on him, as he turned to look at her, confusion was written on his face, his eyes cautious. Elia didn’t know what Lyanna had told him about her, maybe all bad things, it wouldn’t surprise her. But Elia was going to make sure she ruined that image set up of her, it was going to be one thing she did, to hurt Lyanna. To pay her back for the threats against Aegon and Rhaenys.

Elia would keep him here, close and safe. She smiled at him, the same smile she gave to her children and Daenerys, beckoning him over to her, he looked frightened but did as he was told, making his way over. He kept his head low, eyes on the floor.

“Jon, your father tells me you have an improved in your studies?”

His head shot up in surprise, eyes looking between Rhaegar and Elia, when his father smiled at him, he nodded his head, “I am.” He was surprised when he felt a hand pet him on his head, his eyes shot up to look at Elia. She was smiling at him, it made her safe softer, she looked pretty he thought.

“Well, we must celebrate then, what would you like to do Jon? You can play outside with your siblings, you can forgo the rest of your lessons today or we can all have a nice dinner tonight, would you like that Jon?”

He would, he only ever ate with his mother, it was lonely. But mother had told him he was not allowed to have meals with the king, or his false family. Jon didn’t really understand what she meant, but he would like that. To eat wit his brother and sister, his father and even Queen Elia, who looked so kindly at him now, “I want to have dinner.” He was shy in his answer, what if it was a trick and the Queen laughed at him? Told him no and sent him away? He kept his head low, knowing he would cry, if she laughed and sent him away, his mother wasn’t in her room, so he would cry alone again. He always cried alone, mother told him that wolves don't cry. But he was a dragon as well, he didn't know if dragons cried.

“Of course, Rhaegar, would that be okay?”

“Yes, we shall eat in my study, as a family.”

Jon tried to hide his excitement, but it bubbled up, his head shot up and he smiled at the Queen and his father, they both smiled back. He turned to Aegon and Rhaenys, they weren’t paying attention, but it was nice, he had never eaten with them before either, would they be happy he was there? They always asked for him when it was dinner time, but his mother never let him. It made him sad, but his mother told him it was because they didn’t love him. He knew it wasn’t true. Aegon and Rhaenys were his siblings, so they had to feel the same way about him, as he felt about them. Love. 

While the thoughts swirled around in his head, he never noticed Elia’s hand was still on his head, smiling and watching the children. It was cruel, yes, but Lyanna Stark had tried to take this away from her, Elia didn’t want her dead, but she wanted her away from here, away from her children and her family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? C:


	7. Anger

They would have to act quickly, Cersei knew it and so did Oberyn. The book they had held information about Lyanna Stark that if brought to light, would ruin her. There was nothing they wouldn't do for Elia, nothing was too much to ensure that she was protected and safe. That her children were safe, it was all that mattered, even now. 

Cersei was surprised to find that her heart was beating a bit too quickly, a light sweat on her forehead. Oberyn didn't have a care in the world, like what he was about to do, wouldn't have consequences in the future.

"I hate Lyanna Stark, but, Oberyn. They will kill her for this."

"Better for everyone in the long run, isn't it. Better for Elia, the children and everyone else if she wasn't here. Dead or alive."

Cersei nodded her head, she knew he was right, if Lyanna was allowed to continue her ways, then there was no way Elia would ever be at peace, she would always be looking over her shoulder and looking out for danger. It was a way to live, Cersei wanted Elia to be happy and safe in the home she no longer remembered. She watched as Oberyn fingered through the book, she knew that he was looking for something specific, not just proof of attempted murder and Cersei wasn't sure if she could handle it. What if it was something dangerous, and by knowing, they were all in danger and what if it turned the tides against Elia and the children?

"Here it is," Oberyn had stopped almost at the end of the book, running his hand up and down, “My Lady, are you ready to watch Lady Stark's life fall apart?"

"What did you find?"

He smiled at her, it was a dangerous smile, all sharp teeth and anger, "We have a liar in our household and a bastard that doesn't belong." He beckoned her over, pointing out the name written on the page with three other names coming from it, Aegon, Rhaenys and Jon. Two of the names had Rhaegar written as the father but Jon had an entirely different name by his. Arthur Dayne, what on Earth did that disgraced Dornish knight have to do with the Targaryen bastard? 

"What does that mean?" 

"Lyanna Stark has been hiding more than her true colours, she's been passing a Dornish born son off as a Dragons son." 

Cersei almost felt her heart stop, how on Earth had Lyanna Stark managed that? Not only had she tried to kill the Queen, but she had also passed a Dornish born bastard off as the son of the King. How had none of them noticed? Cersei definitely wouldn't have suspected Jon wasn't Rhaegars son, she always thought he took after his mother, as Aegon took after his father, looking nothing like Elia. It wasn't unusual. She felt anger bubbling up inside of her, what a stupid little girl, what a stupid, ignorant and dangerous thing to do. But another question needed answering, how had her father found out? Did he intend to keep it to himself, or was this book a fake and nothing in it was true? No, her father was not stupid, he wouldn't have kept the book in his personal library if there was no truth to it? He must know that Lyanna was a liar, he must have been keeping the book for proof for when the royal family began to fall apart when Jon and Aegon were old enough to understand the differences in their lives. 

Then it was true, Lyanna Stark had lied about her son’s father, had tried to kill the Queen and the rightful heirs to the throne and had gone unpunished for her crimes. But not anymore, Cersei was filled suddenly with an ice-cold rage, one she could not remember ever having and it was focused on two people. Two stupid, insipid and idiotic people that should have learned from their mistakes. If Rhaegar allowed this to continue, Cersei would kill him herself. 

"Lyanna Stark is confined to her rooms, she is not allowed to leave without her guards and it should take a while for her to hear about anything we have found, do not worry Cersei, Elia will be told once we have started the fire.”

Cersei couldn’t remember a time where she had liked Lyanna Stark, not at the tourney, not when the stupid girl ran off with the King and not when the war broke out. She had watched Elia put a strong front on when Rhaegar rode into King’s Landing with Lyanna by his side, had watched as Elia willed the tears away and greeted the man that had ruined everything. Cersei had heard Lyanna speak unkindly of Elia and the children, try to lure Rhaegar away from his true family, shut Jon away and proclaim to anyone that would listen, that Jon was the heir to the Iron Throne, not Aegon. She had been there when it was discovered that Rhaegar has annulled his marriage to Elia, had seen the chaos ensure when everyone else found out. The rage that shone through for those who had supported Elia as Queen, had watched as Lyanna was silently called the true Queen by those who have her favour. It wouldn’t be long before they all turned their backs on her, Lyanna has managed to get the Tyrell’s on her side, how she did this Cersei didn’t know, but Elia had mentioned marrying Aegon to the daughter when she was older, a desirable thing, Lyanna had nothing to offer them, what would they chose, a true born son or a bastard?

Now it was Lyanna’s turn to watch as everything she had built up over the past 10 years, all the lies and false promises were torn down around her. Would she call for her brother to defend her, or would they leave her to the fate she had made for herself with all the terrible things she had done? Cersei couldn’t say, but she would stand there with a smile, as Lyanna was finally brought before the court to face her mistakes. As Rhaegar finally reviled to her that he had known the entire time, that she was guilty and death was the only thing she was worthy of now. 

“Where do we start?”

Oberyn gave her a snake-like smile, and for the first time, Cersei let the fear fade away and not it was time for justice. Justice for all the lives that had been ruined in the past 10 years, and she was ready to watch it play out. Be it on the sidelines, she would still know the part she played in the downfall of the False Queen. Oberyn pulled her down beside him, whispering in her ear about his plans, it made her shiver. It was only right. 

****************************************************************************************************

Lyanna paced the room, back and forth, back and forth. Before stopping in front of the window, how could this have happened? How could it have gone wrong? She gave the correct dosage, the stupid Dornish bitch should have died and her bastards should have followed her soon after. Anger built up inside of her as she caught sight of the scene from her window, the Dornish bitch and her bastards outside, walking around with her lover. 

Rhaegar may have been married to Elia Martell, but he would never belong to her as he belonged to Lyanna. He loved her, he had only married the Dornish woman because he had too, not like with her, he had married Lyanna because he loved her. Her face twisted into something ugly, she wanted to smash the pretty scene into nothing, it should be Lyanna and her son stood with Rhaegar, not those Dornish cunts. She almost vibrated with anger, wanting nothing more than to rush outside and scream that he belonged inside with her and Jon. They were his family, not those three.

She had sent a letter to her brother, asking for more of the plant, she might have failed the first time, but there was always a second time, but this time it would be easier for the children to go first. Jon would help her, she was his mother and he always did as he was told. Benjen hadn’t answered her letter, which was unusual, he had always done as she asked, as his sister, Ned too. But Ned was weak, he wouldn’t have helped her, not with this. To think he thought so highly of Elia Martell and her bastards was infuriating, it made her so fucking angry. She was his sister! His only sister! He should be on his hands and knees, begging to help her. Brandon had, he had come to save her, she laughed at the thought, what a stupid man. Benjen would send her to plant soon, and she could continue her planning and it would be over soon, nobody knew it was her, they wouldn't know a second time either. 

Laughing cut through her thoughts, her headshot back to look out of the window, her Love was playing with his half-Dornish bastard, throwing her in the air and catching her, Lyanna wanted nothing more than for the girl to fall and die. She was taking Rhaegar away from his true son, their son, who was the saviour written about in books, she wanted to scream and shout loud enough to distract Rhaegar, watch him lose concentration and watch the girl smash her head in on the ground. It would get rid of one of three obstacles, then Aegon would go next and finally Elia, she could watch as everything Elia loved was taken away and then, Lyanna would kill her. She smirked at the thought before a knock on her door drew her away, she called for them to enter.

A hand-maiden came in, carrying food for her lunch, dropping into a curtsey, Rhaegar had refused to eat with her now, she didn’t know why, and it made her so angry that he thought Elia Martell was above her when Jon had told her about the family dinner, she had expected to be invited, she was more part of this family than those Dornish bastards. Elis should be the only confined to her rooms, Lyanna hadn’t done anything wrong, she only wanted to keep her beautiful family together, he even refused to share her bed, had done so for weeks now. How could they have a beautiful daughter, if he refused to lay with her? Jon deserved a sister, someone that looked like him. 

“The King had requested a meeting with you later tonight My Lady.”

“What did you call me?”

She smirked as the girl cowered, they knew better, she was the true Queen and she would be treated as such, she kept her eyes on the girl, watched her legs shake and sweat appear on her forehead, “Your Highness, the King wishes to meet with you tonight.” Lyanna lounged back in her chair, twirling a lock of hair around her finger, she didn’t give permission for the girl to raise from her curtsey, it was a punishment, forgetting her title wrong, to be called ‘My Lady’, when she was the Queen was in insult and she would let the girl know. Even if she had to keep her there all night, no rest and stuck in that position. 

“I am your Queen, not that Dornish cunt masquerading as a Queen, you will tell everyone that if they wish to speak with me, they will address me as such.”

She dismissed the girl, smiling as she watched her all but run from the room, it was a stupid thing to do, but it would be true soon enough, once she told Rhaegar she wanted another baby, but a legitimate one, he would do it, he would do anything for her and if she tried hard enough, maybe he would finally get rid of Elia Martell. She would ask tonight, Rhaegar had obviously missed her, she would play her role of an innocent, misguided woman and then, she would ask for whatever she wanted and he would give it to her. She broke away from her thoughts once again when Jon entered, her beautiful little prince, he was truly a pride to his father.

"Mother?"

"Jon, come here my darling," she beckoned him over with a smile, pulling him into her lap once he was close enough, "You love your mother don't you Jon?"

"Of course I do mother."

"Well, mother had a little favour to ask you, when you go for you lovely dinner with papa, ask him about me won't you? Tell him he's been neglecting your poor mother and I miss him."

Jon, a naive child, but her pride. He was so easy to manipulate how she wanted him, to turn him into a little Dragon, more so than Aegon would ever be. It was why she named him Aegon, once the other one was dead and buried, it would not take much for Rhaegar to see Jon as his true Aegon, the true Prince that had come to save them all and it would be glorious. She so looked forward to it.

"Yes mother, I will! I bet father misses you too!"

She smirked, before pulling his head onto her shoulder, it would be so easy she thought, who would suspect an innocent child, of murder?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing Lyanna's part was so hard because I had to write awful things about Elia *sobs*   
> I hope you like it though? Did you like that I added a Lyanna section?  
> Next chapter will see Cersei and Lyanna interacting and Cersei is ready to slap some shit out of her aha!


	8. Confrontation

Cersei had been walking through the gardens when she ran into her, Lady Lyanna Stark, standing by the roses as though she belonged there, Blue Roses, planted and grown just for her according to rumours around the court, but Cersei knew that they were very loved by the Queen mother Rhaella. She stopped to stare for a while, it had never dawned on her how utterly boring Lyanna Stark looked, bland, without any colour to her skin and a long face. She looked like her brothers, Cersei could scarcely remember Brandon Stark, handsome was the word that came to mind when she thought of him.

Lyanna noticed her, smirked and made her way over, “Lady Lannister, how lovely to see you without your lapdog to follow you around.” She thought she was funny, Cersei knew this, without anyone around to look or overhear Lyanna would allow her true colours to shine, rude and self-centred. They were around the same age, but there was always going to be a distance between them, Cersei because she was going to marry a Prince and Lyanna, for being the mistress of a King. Lyanna would never raise to be known for anything other than the lover of a married man.

“You would know all about lapdogs, wouldn’t you, Lady Stark.” Cersei made sure to emphasis the Lady in her answer, she knew there was nothing that annoyed the Stark woman more, than reminding her of her place, that she could call herself whatever it was she wanted too, but she could never be anything other than a Lady. Cersei revelled in it, to see the pink spots appear on sickly pale skin and muddy grey eyes darken with anger, she would have been a beauty, had she not been filled with such ugliness.

“I’ve heard the Princess has made a full recovery, I was very happy to hear it.

“The Princess? Princess Rhaenys was not sick, I assume you mean the Queen? Queen Elia has indeed made a full recovery, how kind of you to remember.” 

Lyanna’s back was to the entrance of the garden, how was she to know of the people that have begun to wander into the gardens, how was she to know that every word she spoke, was to be reported back to the King? Cersei wanted the people to overhear, it would make her plan much easier, why would she spread rumours when the Lady in questions could do so herself.

“Ah, yes, of course, I apologise. I had heard Princess Rhaenys was not feeling well and I had hoped to visit her.”

Cersei allowed herself to laugh, this woman truly had no shame, if she thought that she would be allowed to visit any of the King’s children was laughable. It was loud enough to draw attention, she could see the interest peak in the eyes of those who had wandered a bit closer, wanting some gossip probably and Cersei thought it would be her pleasure to give these nosey people exactly what they wanted.

“Lady Stark, I read the most interesting letter a few weeks ago,” Cersei watched as the malice left Lyanna’s eyes, “A letter you were to send you brother? I handed it to the King, he was, very displeased with the contents.” Vindication filled Cersei as she watched a young woman that had come closer scurry off once she heard what had been said, Oberyn was correct, it was easy enough to start a rumour.

“That was a private letter!” 

Lyanna’s outburst caught the attention of more people, she was either incredibly arrogant or incredibly stupid, to not notice the people that had begun to gather close by. How could she yell something so loudly, something that sounded incriminating and not think people would speak? Did she truly believe that the King would protect her from rumours? Yes, she was incredibly vain and very stupid, stupid enough to think he would stop the truth from coming out. 

“A letter admitting to the attempted murder of the Queen? Yes, how very private you stupid, insipid woman.”

Cersei hadn’t expected Lyanna to rush at her, but Cersei was not a vulnerable woman that would be taken down by someone that looked like a wisp, she raised her hand and with a loud, echoing slap, had hit Lyanna Stark across the face. She had hit with such force, it sent the Northern woman sprawling on the ground, Cersei felt nothing as Lyanna lay on the ground with a harsh red mark on her cheek and a split lip, she paid no attention to the gasps from the gathered crowd. She expected someone to rush to the Stark woman’s aid, but nobody did. They had heard what Cersei had said, they knew what Lyanna had done. Cersei leant down next to Lyanna, “Now, everyone else knows too, it was nice knowing you Lady Stark, I do hope the King will be as forgiving at the Queen, good day.” With that, Cersei walked away, parting the gathered crowd and leaving the Stark woman alone, she smiled as she walked away, Oberyn would be proud and it made her heart tingle at the thought. As she walked she ignored the whispers coming from people mulling about, she heard Lyanna’s name mentioned and the murder. Cersei wandered what Rhaegar would do now, now everyone was going to find out the truth, would he leave it be as he always had? Or would he finally stand up and protect his family.

Cersei had her doubts, but maybe he would surprise them all. 

****************************************************************************************************

Elia had just sat down when the children arrived, the meal that they had promised Jon was happening tonight and she was surprised to find she was quite excited to spend time with all the children, and a small part of that included Rhaegar. Even now, she still enjoyed his company and even knowing that she shouldn’t, she couldn’t help it, but she pushed those thoughts from her mind, it was a nice time.

“Mother!”

“Mama!”

“Your Highness.”

Elia was surprised by the differences in the three children, Rhaenys speaking formally, Aegon less so and Jon’s manners showing through, Elia could say what she wanted about Lyanna, but at least she taught her son correct manners.

“Children, please sit.”

They were quick to do so, the table was laid out for 5 and Elia made sure to gesture for Jon to sit closest to her, Rhaenys and Aegon didn’t look put out by it, probably thinking it was because this was his first time joining them for a family meal, and it was in his honour so it made sense to them, for him to sit by their mother.

“Jon, come sit by me.”

His face flushed as he did so, with the Queen even pulling his seat out for him! He was surprised, but a small smile came to his face, as she sat back down, she only did it for him! He looked over at the empty chair, wondering where his father was if it was a family meal, should he not also be here?

“Your father is running late, but will be joining us shortly.” 

He ducked his head at being caught, his face warming up even more, but the Queen never laughed at him, never said anything to embarrass him, only patted him on the head and began a conversation with the other two children sitting across from him. He listened mostly because his mother had asked him too, she had also given him a small bottle to put in Aegon’s goblet, but Jon knew it was wrong to do that without asking. When the Queen turned her head towards him, he sat up straighter.

“Jon, your father told me about your sword fighting, he said you have truly improved! Well done.” 

“Th-thank you, Your Highness!”

“None of that now, while we’re together, you may call me Elia.”

Call her by her given name? Was that allowed, would he get in trouble? What about father, would he be okay with it? Jon shook his head, “That would be disrespectful! You’re the Queen!” He heard her laugh and looked up at her, the candles brightened the Queen’s skin, made her look prettier than before, he stared up at her, “Okay, E-Elia.” He stuttered her name out to his humiliation, would Aegon and Rhaenys tease him because of it? 

“That is much better, we are-” Elia was cut off by the arrival of the King, he was dressed more casually than Jon could ever remember him seeing, with a red tunic and black trousers. He looked nice Jon thought, comfortable and he liked that, his father looking happy.

He kissed the Queen on the cheek, then himself, Aegon and Rhaenys. They had all stood when he came into the room, and when he sat, they followed. It was nice, Jon thought to himself, usually, he only ate with his mother and nobody else was allowed to join them, his mother only wanted his father around and wasn’t even allowed to eat with Aegon or Rhaenys! He didn’t understand why, but mother had told him they weren’t his siblings and he would only eat with his trueborn siblings, once she had another baby. Jon wasn’t sure he wanted a younger brother or sister, he liked having Aegon and Rhaenys around and if mother had another baby, they wouldn’t be around anymore, mother said father would send them all away if she had another baby.

His father smiled at him, Jon flushed, it felt strange being here, he had never been inside of this room before, he knew it was only for the King and Queen, only they ate in here when there were no visitors. It was a nice and warm, with many bookcases and a huge fireplace, the drapes were closed as it was night time, but Jon thought it would have looked beautiful with the sun shining on the objects that he couldn’t see properly. He wondered if his father would allow him to read some of the books once he was old enough? 

He watched the way father and the Queen (Elia he corrected himself in his head) spoke to one another, mother had said father didn’t love Elia, but he loved her. But he watched the two of them together and couldn’t help but think his mother was wrong. His father loved Elia, Jon could see it in his eyes, the way they looked at her, maybe this was why mother disliked her because father never looked at mother like that, he hadn’t in many months. He liked being here, he wondered if he would be able to join them again? Mother had asked him to mention her, but he knew father didn’t like speaking about mother, she had upset him and Jon didn’t want to see father upset.

“Jon, are you enjoying the food?”

“Yes, it is very nice!” 

The dinner continued with nothing more than talking, Jon didn’t mention his mother, he wanted to keep everyone happy. He just wouldn’t tell her, when she asked, he would say that father hadn’t spoken about her, because he was too busy talking about other things, she couldn’t get angry with him, he hadn’t done anything wrong. Jon would go to Elia if mother said anything, she was kind and she wouldn’t call him a baby if he cried. 

He was sad when the meal ended, even though he was so tired and wanted to go to bed, he wanted to stay with everyone else, even though Aegon and Rhaenys were going to sleep too, they slept in the same room, and Jon had to go all the way back to mother’s room. So he was shocked when his father led him into his sibling’s shared room, helped him change into some sleep clothes and put him in next to Aegon with a promise to come and see them all tomorrow, Rhaenys was across the room in a different bed, but goodnights rang out and Jon wasn’t sure his mother would be happy about this, but he couldn’t help the feeling of fullness that filled his chest, this was happiness. He rolled over to look at Aegon, his face flushed in happiness and he would like to do this all again.

****************************************************************************************************

Lyanna had made sure to wear her best dress for her visit with Rhaegar, a lovely shade of blue she knew would remind him for their time together in Dorne, he had always liked the colour on her. It was also easy to take off, she thought with a smirk, just in case she had told the hand-maid, it was possible a new little prince or princess would be conceived tonight. She expected him to raise and kiss her when she entered, but he didn’t, he was looking through some papers when she entered, he didn’t even look up at her.

“Rhaegar, you wanted to see me?”

She tried to soften her voice, she needed him to look at her, then surely he would fall for her all over again and it would be so easy to get everything she wanted. But he didn’t, he didn’t even speak to her and so she stood, not being invited to sit down and wait for him to finish. She was furious, how dare he treat her like this, the mother of this son and his one true love? How dare he!

“Ah, yes, Lyanna,” She perked up at the sound of her name, but something twisted in her gut, there was no love in the way he said her name, nothing was in his voice, “I am glad you came, there is much for us to discuss, don’t you agree?”

Now he looked up at her, his eyes, she almost shivered, there was nothing in his gaze, they were blank and cold. No, he was only doing this because someone could be listening, so she smiled and moved closer to him, thinking she would be allowed to sit beside him, like she once did, as an equal. But he pointed towards the chair across from him, a simple, dark, wooden chair, she had to force her feelings down inside of her, deep down. If she overreacted then she wouldn’t be able to sway him to her side once again. So she curtsied and sat down, pretending she was happy with this. 

“My lov-”

He was quick to cut her off, “Lyanna, something had come to my attention and I want you to be completely honest with me, no more lies.” He had put the papers down now, swapping them for a familiar-looking piece of paper, she felt her heart stop at the sight of it, this would be difficult to deny, but it wasn’t hard for her to get what she wanted out of him and if she had to get on her knees and beg, then she would.

“I’m not sure what you mean, Rhaegar, I thought you called me for something else.” 

It was quick, he slammed his hands down on the desk, “Do not lie to me!” she had never heard him sound so angry, the last was hen he had thought the Royal Family had been killed, she had felt nothing but relief at the thought of nothing being in her way, but now? She was scared, he wouldn’t do anything to her, he loved her. “You tried to kill my wife! You planned to kill my children and yet you sit there, feigning innocence?” 

“I am your wife! I did not try to kill myself or our son.” 

“You think I am stupid Lyanna? You are nothing more than a mistress, you are no Queen and you are not my wife, I have never felt so disgusted in my life, to think you thought about Elia’s death, that I would make you Queen, shows only your arrogance and stupidity.”

She was furious, Elia, Elia, Elia! It always came back to that stupid bitch and she was sick of it! It was she that sat with Rhaegar, not Elia, it was she that had given Rhaegar his Prince that Was Promised, not Elia! Jon would sit on the Iron Throne, even if she died doing it, Jon would be the last Prince of House Targaryen.

“This is because of her! She’s trying to tear us apart, she is cruel and vindictive! She sent Cersei Lannister after me, to hurt me! They are spreading lies about me! She is a savage and you should punish them both!” 

“Punish them? For what, Lyanna, they have done nothing wrong. You have.” Rhaegar rose from his chair, walking around the stand beside her, “Your brother has already been informed of your behaviour and he will journey to King’s Landing.”

Lyanna threw herself onto the floor in front of him, “Please! I have done nothing wrong! You have been bewitched by that Dornish whore! You said I would be Queen, our son would be King! You promised!” She cried hysterically, she would garner his sympathy, he could not do anything to the mother of his child. She reached out and gripped the cloth of his tunic.

“Bewitched? Yes, I have been, by you. But no longer, Lyanna you will be removed from your room and thrown into the Black Cells for high treason and a trial shall be held once Lord Stark arrives.”

He called for his guards and watched with no emotion as Lyanna was dragged, kicking and screaming from the solar, he was surprised himself, there was nothing inside of him calling out for him to change his mind, Lyanna was innocent and she needed him. No, he was a fool, yes, he had made very foolish decisions in his life, but this was not one of them. 

Elia’s voice echoed in his mind, speaking with him and that is where he wished to be right now, sitting beside her and talking with her as he used to, back to the days before he ruined it all by falling for Lyanna Stark’s charm. He shook his head, he had wasted enough time on her for the time being. He made his way to Elia’s room, he would ask for her guidance as he always would, she knew him best and it would all be over soon, and he prayed the life they once shared could be revived. He would ne happy to stay beside her, he didn't need anything she would not offer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Has Rhaegar finally grown himself a backbone? Not completely, but finally, he's stopped being a fucking dick (hopefully)


	9. Eddard.

Whispers followed Eddard Stark once he arrived in King’s Landing, not the place he wanted to be, but the place where he had to be. He was greeted by the King and Queen, the children and some other household members. He had been surprised to see them all together, even in these circumstances, he was happy to see his nephew, he had grown so much during their separation. He had wanted to take the boy back North with him, but Lyanna had thrown a fit until he relented, he wasn’t sure if he could hold himself back if she begged him for help. No matter what it was that she had done, she didn’t belong in the Black Cells or locked away, he had argued with his own wife Catelyn about it, she was sure that the King would not have done so if Lyanna had done nothing wrong. Benjen had followed him South, wanting to see his sister once more. Eddard had never been able to deny his brother anything when he had begged and pleaded, Eddard had agreed.

Their meeting has been cold, no emotion in the eyes of the King or the Queen, as he sat before them, there was something different about the Queen, she looked nothing like she had the last time he has seen her 10 years ago. She had been kind, even then, she had smiled and thanked him for all he had done and now? Now it was as though none of that had happened. Eddard didn’t know what Lyanna had done, what could she have done, that was so terrible, that it had landed her in the cells? 

“Lord Stark, thank you for coming on such short notice,” the King’s voice was cool, he didn’t even look at him, “As you know your sister had been arrested for treason against the crown, do you know anything about this?” 

“Treason, Your Highness?” Eddard was furious, how dare they accuse Lyanna of such a thing? She loved the King, why would she jeopardise that by doing something stupid? No, he decided, whatever it was, must be a lie made up to get rid of her, the King had tired of her and wanted her gone.

“Your sister attempted to kill the Queen, my son and daughter, we know this from a letter she sent North, I assume you would recognise your own sister’s handwriting Lord Stark?”

“It has been a long time since I last wrote to my sister your Highness, I cannot be sure if I would. I know my brother, Benjen has exchanged many a letter with Lyanna over the years, but not me.”

“Benjen Stark? I was under the assumption he had joined the Night's Watch, was I misinformed?” 

Eddard felt uncomfortable suddenly, “Whoever told you that must have been lying, Benjen only wished to see the Nights Watch, a few months ago now, but he never wished to join them no.” Who would have said such a thing? Not only were they lying to the King, but it would also look as though House Stark had lied to the King, either way, but it wasn’t good. Eddard would have given anything to know that Lyanna had done nothing wrong, that she hadn’t pulled their younger brother into her plotting, putting not only her life at risk but also Benjen’s life. No, she wouldn’t, Lyanna was not the young girl she once was, she must have grown up and matured, if not, then was there truly nothing he could do for her?

“I wish to speak with my sister, she would not lie to me,” Eddard wasn’t sure if the King would grant him this, but he hoped on the love that he once held for her, that he would, “If she has done nothing wrong, then you must release her.”

“She would not lie to you, Lord Stark? She has lied about many things you realise, it was she that agreed to run away with me, I did not kidnap her as she told in her letter to your father. Lyanna Stark, your sister, has also lied to me about my son.”

“What does my nephew have to do with these charges?”

“Ah, so she has not told you,” Rhaegar had moved to sit behind his desk at this point, was there any use in telling the Northern Lord his nephew was not his son, but rather the son of someone he once considered to be a close friend, “Jon was conceived in Dorne it is true, but not by me. But by the Kingsguard, you killed outside the Tower of Joy.”

“You are telling me, that Jon is the son of Arthur Dayne? The brother of the woman that I am married to?” 

The man that I killed. Eddard would have laughed, had he thought the King would do so, but there was something in the eyes of Rhaegar Targaryen, something Eddard could never recall ever seeing anger, it shone in his eyes like a beacon. How could Lyanna have been so stupid? Eddard didn’t know why, but deep down, he knew this was true. He couldn’t say about the other charges, attempted murder? He needed to know the truth, “I wish to speak with her, once I have, I will let you know my decision.”

It was a lot to ask, he knew this, Rhaegar knew this, but Rhaegar would not go down in history as the King that never allowed a free trial for the woman that would see his life ruined by her lies, “Of course, but let it be known, if you conspire with your sister, you will join her in the Black Cells. Do not allow yourself to be manipulated.” Eddard was led from the room by Guards, following winding paths through the Red Keep, downstairs and through doors, before being led further down and the first thing he noticed was the smell, it smelt of piss, shit and despair. He was led down until they stood in front of a cell, he noticed Lyanna sitting with her legs drawn to her chest and her head down.

“Lyanna.”

“Ned!”

The reaction was instant, Lyanna threw herself at the cell door, holding onto it with dirty hands, cracked and bleeding nails. She looked nothing like the girl he had seen so long ago, he knew people aged, they looked different. But Lyanna truly looked different, her eyes with wild with something he never thought he would see outside of books, madness, they shone with it. Her hair was a thick, brown tangled mess and her skin was sickly white, he didn’t know what it would be like to be down here, but it must have been terrible. His poor sister.

“Lyanna, you must tell me the truth, what have you done? You have been charged with treason, tell me the truth. Do not try and lie to me.”  
“Ned, I swear, I haven’t done anything wrong! They’re trying to frame me, they know Rhaegar loves me so much, but they don’t want me to be with him! They’re jealous of us Ned, they know he would do anything for me, remember? He declared war for me! Me! Not her! Everything was fine until she found out he wanted me to have another baby! Ned, don’t you believe me?”

“Lyanna, they say you tried to kill the Queen-”

“I am the Queen! Rhaegar is my husband and I am his wife! He is the King and it makes me the Queen! Not her! She’s ruined everything! She’s a lying, stupid bitch! Ned! You have to get me out of here, Rhaegar is probably worried sick about me, being locked in here, she’s done this you know. She manipulated him into putting me here, she’s plotting to kill me, don’t you see?”

Eddard had never felt pity like this, here was his sister, once so strong and beautiful, with everything in the world at her feet, and how? She was locked up, with crimes against her, how would father have felt? Knowing this was what his precious daughter would turn into, driven by her own madness, to kill a woman and her children, try to put her bastard on the throne? 

“Lyanna, who gave you that poison? I’m your brother, you can trust me.”

“Yes, yes I can! You’ll get me out of here, won’t you? You can’t leave me in here Ned, it’s horrible and I should be with Rhaegar and our son, he’s going to be King.”

He wanted to hold her close, tell her everything would be okay, but how could he do that, when the chance of her being guilty was a high one? He just needed to know who had given her that poisonous plant, they had probably influenced her, while she was already low, they had convinced her to do this, promised her something in return.

“Lyanna, who were you sending that letter too? Were they going to help you?”

“Yes, yes, he was going to help me, he knew this is what I wanted, this is something that was needed and he helped me! He asked me what I wanted and I told him that I wanted Elia and her bastards dead, and he sent it to me, he said it would kill them and it would look like they fell ill.”

“A name, Lyanna, it’s all I need.”

“Benjen, he asked me and he said he would help, but he didn’t, he didn’t give me enough and now she’s still alive and I’m rotting down here. She’s doing this, it’s all her fault, should have just died with her bastards like I was promised.”

Eddard felt the pain in his chest build, Benjen? How could they have been so stupid? He gave no answer to Lyanna, as he turned and walked away, ignoring her cries for him to come back, how could he turn back to her and pretend everything was going to be okay, not he knew the truth? He couldn’t lie to the King, if he did, he would die too. He wouldn’t leave his wife and children alone in this world on the lies of his sister and brother, he loved them, they were family, but he would not die for them. Not now. 

Was this how House Stark would be remembered? For the deception and lies that had caused this? He felt sadness build-up, he wanted to be home, in the North with his wife and children, not here, watching his family fall apart. Not here, where Lyanna would be executed on charges of treason, there was no other way for her now. No more chances, she had tried not once, but twice to kill three members of the Royal Family. He would have to speak with the King once again, but not yet, he needed time.

Her cries still echoed in his mind hours later, he had turned his back on his sister and left her in the Black Cells, he felt guilty and he felt angry. Guilty at walking away from his only sister, someone who he had loved so much growing up, watching her grow and become her own little person, horse riding and sword fighting and anger, anger at her for all that she had done, the lies and the attempted murder, he had only met Elia Martell a handfull of time, but he remembered her for being king and beautiful. How could his sister wish to end the life of this woman? And for what? Nothing.

Benjen, how could he have been so stupid? Being pulled into the mistakes their sister had made, digging two graves, he must speak with his brother. Could it be a lie? Benjen may have only been trying to keep Lyanna from doing it, purposely sent the wrong plant or just being naive. He called for his brother, sitting on the balcony when he entered, watching the suns set, it was beautiful, but there would be no more admirings of the scene when he had something much more important to deal with.

“Ben, I met with Lyanna today.”

“You did? How is she? Is she okay? Where is she? I heard they were keeping her in the Black Cells, he can’t do that Ned! She’s his wife! The mother of his son and he’s thrown her away like she means nothing to him!”

Eddard understood then, Lyanna had indeed convinced their brother of her lies, his brother had willingly done so. It was only Lyanna that referred to herself at Rhaegar’s wife, nobody else, they all knew the marriage was not lawful and yet here his brother was, repeating Lyanna’s words back to him. Eddard should have seen it, the way they sent letters to one another constantly, never once had he received a letter from her, not in the 10 years she had been here, was this something they had planned for years? Benjen would have only been a child back then, Eddard should have watched him closely, but he had been busy, with his wife and growing family. He knew now, why Benjen had taken that journey to the Wall, it must have been the only place where that plant grew and he was just as much to blame as his sister for the attempted poisoning of the Queen.

“Benjen, watch how you speak! You speak words of treason!”

“But it’s true! Elia Martell is not his wife and her death would have meant nothing! Jon is the true Heir to the Iron Throne and Lyanna is innocent! She should be sitting with Rhaegar and her son, where her place is! By his side as his wife!”

“Enough! Have you any idea what you’ve done? You have been complicit in the attempted murder of Queen Elia Targaryen, in the attempted murder of her son Aegon and daughter Rhaenys, you gave Lyanna the means to do what she did and you would sit in the Cells with her?”

“Ned! You don’t understand, she loved him and they should be together!”

“Enough, I can not protect you both, once Lyanna reveals that you have helped her, I cannot protect you from the King’s anger do you understand? You could both be killed for your complete and utter stupidity! I could be killed! My children left without a father because two of you conspired to have the Queen killed! Do you have any idea what you’ve done?”

Eddard paced back and forth in front of his brother, a part of him watched to shake Benjen until he shook some sense into the boy, but another part of him didn’t even want to look at him, what had changed them so much, that they would do something so stupid, attempted murder? Gods only know what they would try and do next. Did Lyanna think it would open the path for her to take the Throne from Elia had she died? If Aegon had followed, then Rhaenys, would she have killed the King’s siblings to pave the way for her son to take the Throne? He pulled himself from his thoughts.

“Benjen, you will be confined to your room, you shall not leave, speak to anyone until I allow it, you will have no contact with Lyanna and you will say here until the trial is over, do you understand?”

“But, Lyann-”

“I said, do you understand?”

Eddard watched his brother bow his head in defeat, he would make sure that Benjen could not leave his room, station guards at every exit and then they would leave, once Eddard had sorted out everything that needed attention, first, he would speak with Rhaegar and then he would sit and watch as Lyanna was brought to justice for everything she had done. It would tear his family apart, but he was ready to accept it, there was only one place Benjenn would go to if he refused to cooperate. The Knight’s Watch.

It was the middle of the night when he was called to speak with the King, he had not yet gone to sleep, so it mattered little to him, the sooner he could plat his part, the sooner he would be home free with his wife and children. The King was not the only one in his solar when Eddard entered, his nephew Jon was also there, along with the Queen, he was not a nervous man, but there was something nerve-racking about seeing the two of them together. He had bowed his head and waited, why was Jon there? He had meant to meet the King tomorrow, early but here he was being called before the King before he was truly ready, his head was still reeling from Lyanna and Benjen, his heart pounded in his chest, so loud, in fact, he was scared they could hear it. He closed his eyes, waiting.

“Lord Stark, how was your talk with your sister?”

The Queen’s voice almost knocked him over, her accent and words caused shivers up his spine, he still remembered his sister talking about the Dornish Queen was though she was less than her, but Lyanna was only a Lady and this woman had been raised as a Princess, he could hear the differences in the way she spoke. She didn’t sound smug, as though she had finally put Lyanna in a place she could not escape from, instead, she sounded tired as though all her energy had been drained from her. He sympathised with her, here was a woman that had almost lost her children not once, but twice in the past 10 years and it was beginning to take its toll on her. 

“Eye-opening.”

Rhaegar made a sound of sympathy, “Jon has something he wishes to speak to you about Lord Stark.” he watched the King push Jon towards him, his eyes were red, his face blotchy and he walked as though he had all the weight of the world on his shoulders.

“Mother gave me this, she said it would make Aegon feel better,” a vial was thrust as Eddard, a white powder inside shifted as he looked at it, “But I thought about when the Queen fell ill and I heard people say it was mother that did it and it could have killed Aegon, couldn’t it if I gave it to Egg?” 

It was difficult having to confirm this, yes, his mother had given him something to poison the little Prince and it would have been very bad. But no, he wasn’t in trouble, in fact, it was a very good thing that Jon had told his father and now it means that Aegon was going to be okay and they were all very proud of him for coming forward and not keeping it a secret like his mother had wanted him too. Jon was sent back to the Nursey, with a promise that Uncle Ned would come and see him tomorrow, and if he was very good, Uncle Ned would teach him some sword fighting, it was enough to placate the child and he was promptly taken away.

“Lyanna’s trial will be held tomorrow, you should prepare yourself, Lord Stark, I was told it was your brother Benjen that gave Lyanna the plant she needed for the murder of my wife? I am willing to let it slide if Benjen is sent to the Night’s Watch, it is only right, better than death.”

“Yes, Benjen did help her, I am thankful for your mercy Your Highness, and I am sorry for everything that Lyanna has done, and I pray, that in the future, there shall only be peace between our families and the faults of my sister will not carry on in the coming years.”

They spoke for a while longer, the King making sure the Eddard knew there was nothing he could do, if the people called for Lyanna’s execution, some would call for her to be exiled but others? They would want her gone, for all the problems that she had caused, for everything that she had done. Eddard went back to his room, sleep would not find him tonight, tomorrow he would watch as one of the last members of his family was killed for something that could have been avoided, had Lyanna had the sense to just live as she had, comfortably. Now, Lyanna would never be Queen and Ned no longer had the energy to care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like somewhere I said Ned was still married to Catelyn, but it's actually Ashara, so sorry aha.


	10. The End

Cersei was ready for it to be over, she had worn her best dress for this day, ready to stand proud beside her betrothed and her soon to be Good-Sister, Elia. after this day it would finally be over, Cersei would marry Oberyn and they would leave this place for good, with no shadows hanging over them, no more worrying about Lyanna Stark and the poison that she brought with her. There was one thing she hadn’t counted on, was the pity she felt when she saw Lyanna Stark, standing with her head bowed down. She tried to push it away, but it was there, pity for the woman that could have been so much more than she was now, married to Robert Baratheon, raising warriors. But there she was, a delusion, rage-filled, vile woman, that would finally be brought to justice for all the wrongs she had caused. 

“Lyanna Stark, you stand accused of attempted murder of Queen Elia Targaryan, of Prince Aegon Targaryen, Heir to the Iron Throne and Princess Rhaenys Targaryan, how do you plead?”

There was nothing from the Stark woman, no sound came from her mouth, she didn’t even lift her head from where it was, Cersei tried to push away the feelings she felt for her, it was stupid of course, to feel pity for someone who had tried to kill people from the family she was about to marry into, but Oberyn placing his hand on her arm drew her from her thoughts.

“Do not look so worried Cersei, you cannot feel pity for a woman driven by so much hatred, you may pray for her, but do not pity her.”

“I know, it’s just sad that this is what it’s come to.”

He placed a kiss against her head, before turning back to the trial, it was almost like she was watching it in a dream, as Rhaegar and Elia sat high above everyone else, as they looked down on the woman that would have seen everything they had made, torn down into nothing, so that she could sit beside the man that she thought loved her, more than he loved his family. Cersei wasn’t sure if Rhaegar had it in him to love, but as she watched him grasp Elia’s hand, as though looking for reassurance, Cersei was sure he felt something for Elia, maybe it was his own form of love.

“You also stand accused of lying with another man, who in turn fathered your son, Jon Sand, in Dorne, 10 years ago. You have hidden this from everyone, but it is known that the disgraced King’s Guard knight, Arthur Dayne is the father of your son, how do you plead?”

There were gasps and whispers from the gathered crowd, many looked around, trying to find the bastard Prince, but he, like the other children, had been kept away from the trial. Some would see this as weakness, but Cersei thought it best to allow children to remain, children, for just a while longer. Protecting him from finding out like this was mercy, she couldn’t imagine what the child’s face would look like now, his mother’s closely guarded secret now exposed to all in attendance. Those who had supported Lyanna Stark, now drew back from her, hoping they would not be dragged down with the now-disgraced mistress.

“You conspired with your brother Benjen Stark, to kill the Queen and her children, you had him leave on the premiss he wished to see the Knight’s Watch and you instructed him on which plant would be needed for your plan to work, but you did not know how much you needed and Lord Stark had only picked a small plant, it was not enough to kill the Queen and so you asked him again, only this time your letter was intercepted and your treachery exposed.” 

Lyanna has risen her head by now, looking bored as the trial went on, even at times smiling as though she thought this was some joke and there was no danger to her life, but there would be no second chances for this woman, who had admitted to her own brothers what she had wanted to do, Cersei wandered if Lyanna thought Rhaegar would call the whole thing off, throw Elia away and announce to the whole realm he wanted to marry her and it was all a lie. It was her arrogance that caused the most issue with people, twirling her hair around her finger, playing with the sleeves of her dress, staring at Elia and Rhaegar. Even Eddard Stark stood far away from her, he was uncomfortable, but most noticed the absence of the youngest Stark brother, where he was, nobody knew. 

“With all the evidence, we would like to call witnesses to the stand, Lord Eddard Stark.”

This sparked an intense discussion between the crowd, Lord Stark, speaking against his own sister? Had he been convinced to turn against her by the King and Queen, or had he truly been witness to some of what Lyanna Stark had done? Cersei was shocked, she knew he had met with her, but she didn’t know what they had spoken about, or even if they spoke at all. She watched in amusement, as he almost stumbled his way to the stand, Lyanna had been dragged from the stand and thrown into a chair away from the crowd and her brother.

“Lord Stark, you spoke with your sister yesterday, did you not?”

“I did.”

“What did you speak of?”

“I spoke to my sister about why she was in the Black Cells, she told me that she had tried to kill Queen Elia, that it was because of his Highness, King Rhaegar, as the love she holds for him is so strong.”

It went back and forth for a while, Cersei grew bored, it was always the same these trials. They would speak, they would argue and it would be over soon, her eyes kept being drawn towards Lyanna Stark, who had continued playing with her hair, this time, her smile was big. Even from where she stood, Cersei could see her making eyes at Rhaegar, she was truly stupid, if she thought Rhaegar would save her now. But even Cersei wondered, what would happen to her? Would they send her away in exile or would Rhaegar be forced to kill her? Would he mind, or would he too be happy that she was finally gone and in no position to carry on her schemes?

Lyanna refused to speak up until the end, just before the verdict was read, she sprang up like a madwoman, screaming at everyone and everything. It was wild, nobody moved, nobody said anything as she screams and yelled that the world would end without her, “I am supposed to birth a daughter for you! Only me! Not her, not that weak, spinless Dornish bitch you call your wife! I am the only wife you have, in the eyes of Gods! We married, if you kill me, you’ll be killing the only person in this world that knows you! Only me! You said so!” 

Rhaegar didn’t move, didn’t say anything, as Lyanna continued on her mad speel, Cersei would have believed he had turned into a statue, had he not held up his hand and put a stop to her madness, “You will speak no more Lady Stark, you have said enough, your vapid lies will carry no weight here, nor will they save you from the fate you wrote yourself. I may have married you, but you are not the woman I thought you were, I do not know what lies you told yourself, but let it be known, the only wife that I have is this one sat beside me. I have heard enough, Septor, please continue.”

Lyanna had to be forcibly restrained in her chair, Cersei saw in amusement in Oberyn’s eyes, as they covered her mouth, “She’s muzzled like a dog.” he whispered in her ear, the Septon drawled on and on about things nobody truly cared about, they watched as Lyanna realised her wish for Rhaegar to save her was thrown out of the window, “I hereby sentence one, Lady Lyanna Stark of House Stark, to death on charges of treason.” 

The reaction was instant, Lyanna began to scream around her gag, as she was pulled from the chair, the guards dragging her outside of the Sept of Baelor, Eddard Stark stood still, pale as the snow that covered his home, closed his eyes and bent his head, this was the right thing, she had caused so much pain and now, he prayed, she was be at peace with Brandon and father. Elia almost felt pity for the woman, but the thought of her children dying in her place, pushed that thought away, she would feel no pity for the woman who had tried to kill her, Aegon and Rhaenys, the woman that had tried to use her own son to do so. She placed her arm on Rhaegar’s arm, drawing him from his own thoughts.

“I’m sorry, that it had to come to this.”

“No, Elia, I’m sorry, sorry that I allowed this to happen, allowed her to continue to spew her poison wherever she went and I am sorry, that I did no handle this sooner. If I knew she could let go of the darkness in her mind and heart, I would have sent her to live in the Free Cities, but I cannot trust her.”

He led Elia out through the doors, they would watch the execution, then they would see to the children, held up in their rooms, Elia thought of little Jon’s face when she told him that his mother would not be coming back, would she tell him the truth of why she had to go away? She wasn’t sure, she would make that decision once they got there, Rhaegar kept hold of her arm, in a tight grip, he may have spoken those words to her, but he had still loved Lyanna, loved her enough to abandon his family.

“Speak to her, before she dies, speak to her.”

“Elia-”

“Please, let her leave this world with some kind words Rhaegar, even if you have to lie to her, lie to her and make her happy just this once.”

She pushed him away, and so he went, walked towards the door where he knew Lyanna was waiting, he called the guards to him, “When she looks up at me, I will give you a signal, take her head off, sharpen your sword, I want it done in one go.” He moved towards the spot where she would lose her life, it would have been a lovely day, the sun shining, if it was not such a dark day. They would upset many people today, but having a private execution, but she was a Highborn Lady and deserved that much, Eddard had begged for it. He heard the door open, the sound of Lyanna’s cried tore at his heart, but he knew this was for the best, and he would do as Elia asked, he would have Lyanna leave with some kindness and love. He made eye contact with the guards and they nodded.

“Lyanna, come here.”

She stumbled her way over, before falling to her knees in front of him, he tried to conjure a different vision in his head of her, when she had been happy and full of life before she had found out that Elia would be staying before she allowed the darkness to consume her and pull her further into the darkness. 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry that this is not the life you wanted, I would have loved you Lyanna, for the rest of my life, if you have not done this,” he crouched in front of her, catching her eye, “If you had not been so selfish and loved Elia, the same way that I do if you had not borne the son of another man and lied to me.” He brushed her hair away from her face, one that he had once felt nothing but love for, not filled him with hate, “You should not have gone after my children, I could have forgiven you for Elia’s survival, but not when I found out that you tried to kill them.”

She sobbed out her apologised, how sorry she was, but Rhaegar could feel nothing for them, but Elia was right, he would not allow her to leave this world full of hate and pain, he would let her leave with love, “I love you Lyanna, always and we will be reunited in the next life, all of us and live happily in a world where we are allowed to, leave with these words Lyanna, do not hold on to this hate and when I find you in the next life, I will love you, the way you need to be loved.”

He moved his hand before she could even look away from him, her eyes filled with light and his heart clenched, there she was, the girl he fell in love with, she opened her mouth but nothing came out, there was no time for her to say anything, the sword came quick and sharp, in one move, her head was gone. Blood splattered across his chest, he pulled away and watched her body and head hit the floor, he turned on his heels and walked away. Leaving that part of his life behind him, it was over now, Lyanna was no longer around to break apart his family, he walked towards Elia, where she stood with tears on her face, even know, she had compassion, even crying for the woman that had tried to end her life. Rhaegar didn’t know how she could do it, he felt nothing for the death of the woman he had once loved. He wasn’t sure if this made him a terrible person, to not feel anything for the woman he had torn the realm apart for, for killing Jon’s mother, Jon, the thought of the boy sent a pang through his heart, he would have to do something to make up for it. Maybe he would like to go North, Ashara Stark was his aunt by blood, maybe he would like it there, but would the ghost of his mother haunt him in the home she was raised in?

No, Jon deserved better than the barren, cold lands of the North, he might not have been Rhaegar’s son, but he had raised him as such, he was still Jon’s father, Elia would know what to do, Oberyn had offered to have Jon as his squire, would he like Dorne? Would the heat be too much for him, or would the blood of his true father help him? Rhaegar and Elia made their way back into the Keep, avoiding as many people as they could, they only wanted to be around the children, to make sure they were safe.

The children were sleeping when they arrived, all curled up together in Aegon’s bed, Viserys was sitting in a chair by the bed, his sword at his hip, but he didn’t stir with the sound of the door opening, not even flinching. But Jon did, waking up instantly and looked towards them, they both felt their hearts constrict at the thought of telling him his mother wasn’t coming back. 

“Jon, my son, come here and speak with us.”

They led him away from the bed, instead, they sat in front of the fire, watching the flames dance, while Jon sat between them, Elia placed her arm around his shoulders, pulling him into her side with a smile, “Jon, we are here to speak about your mother,” his head shot up to look at her, confusion danced in his eyes, “She’s gone away and when you’re older, we shall tell you why and explain everything.”

“It’s because of what she tried to do to you and Egg, isn’t it? She was bad and she had to be punished for it, Vis said that it was what happened to people that did bad things. Does that it mean I’ll be sent away too?” 

“No Jon, you have done nothing wrong, you will not be going where your mother had, but you must be brave now Jon, braver than you ever have been.”

He nodded his head, before leading into Elia, he needed the comfort of a mother’s love and his own mother had left him behind, had gone he knew, to a place he could not follow, Viserys told him that his mother was to be killed, he had cried and protested, but he knew it was true now, father and Elia would not have come to see him and tell him if it was not true. He tried to keep the tears away, but he felt them escape and he was embarrassed, trying to hide them away.

“It’s okay to cry Jon,” His father whispered against his head, “It is not a weakness to do so, I cry, Aegon and Viserys cry, we shall not think less of you, for doing so.” He let them hold him tighter, it was going to be hard, his mother had always been by his side, always a constant in his life and now she was gone, and he would not see her for many years. would she miss him? Because he knew he would miss her, even with all the terrible things he knew she had done, he loved her, with all of his heart and he would pray to her. Like a good son.

*************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

It had taken much pleading on his part to convince father and Elia, that he truly wished to go with Prince Oberyn and Lady Cersei to Dorne, where he would be taught to be a true knight and he would a guard to all of their children and the thought filled him with much excitement! The thought of sword fighting in Elia's homeland and the place where he was born excited him, it was someplace he knew he belonged, they didn't disdain bastard there, he thought it was a much better place than the North, his Uncle Ned had offered him a place in his home, but he had declined, he wanted the sun, the sand and that life, not one where he would be cold and sad all of the time, he knew he was only 12, almost 13, but Jon knew his heart better than everyone and it was Dorne, that called him.

Elia had cried, held him close and asked him if he was sure, the world was harsh and it would be a difficult journey, but Viserys was coming as well, promising to help teach Jon everything he had learnt and wasn't that exciting he had said, Prince Oberyn had told Jon to call him Uncle, Viserys did and so would he, and it was only right, as they would be family from here on. Saying goodbye to Rhaenys and Aegon had been the most difficult, Jon couldn't recall ever seeing Rhae cry, but she had then and it hurt Jon to see it and he had told her, she looked just as pretty with snot on her face as she did with all her pretty dresses on.

She had punched him for it.

His father was easy to say goodbye to, he had only looked at Jon with a smile and gave him his blessing, telling him to come back when he was strong and ready. 

Jon watched King's Landing fade away in the distance, he stood at the railing of the boat until he couldn't see anything anymore, not the land and not his family, he would be gone for a while, but one day, he would come back and stand side by side with Aegon as his guard and he would protect his family when the time was right. He would travel North to learn about his mother, who she had been before. before she had tried to kill the brother and sister he loved more than life itself and he would learn to forgive. He still prayed for her, still hoped she was happy in the afterlife and he would join her there one day. He heard his Uncle Ned's wife had just given birth to another daughter, Jon didn't know her name and he would be far older than her, by the time he visited her, but he prayed for her anyway. 

He turned away finally, joining Viserys in Uncle Oberyn's room, he hid his excitement well around the others, but he never had to around Viserys, who had told Jon of how he had felt when he first left for Dorne, how different it was to the home they knew and how much he would learn. Cersei Lannister was there too, she and Uncle Oberyn had married almost a year ago and he liked her, she had smiled at him and told him he was always welcome to speak with her and he would be lying if he didn't admit she did scare him, he remembered when she made one of the hand-maidens cry when she had called him the son of a whore and he never saw the hand-maiden again. 

He was thankful for everything that he had in life, thankful for his family and thankful for the life he would not be allowed to lead. He laughed with Viserys, listening as he was told tales of everything he had done in Dorne, Viserys was betrothed to Princess Arianne Martell and he spoke of how beautiful she as, though not as beautiful as Queen Elia Jon had argued, he had never met her, but he knew she wasn't. Elia was the kindest, most beautiful woman in the world and one day he would be strong enough to protect her, as she had protected him for these past years. 

He owed her that much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that happened, what did you think? Did you like it?

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if I'll add any more chapters? But let me know? It's not great, but I'm getting back into my writing.


End file.
